Revenge of Loki and the Masters of Evil
by Soundwave-82
Summary: Supergirl and Batgirl have a run in with Loki while investigating a break in at STAR labs follow a battle with him he uses a device and the duo are sent into an alternate universe where they meet new hero and join a new team that rival Justice league (while also include TMNT and Ben 10 characters and become a multi crossover).
1. Prologue

Justice League Unlimited/Avengers Earth mightiest Hero Prologue

Disclaimer; All DC character and Marvel characters are property of their reparative companies I only own the original characters that will appear in the story

An; I like to thank my beta reader Darke Eco Freak current in the process of rewriting some of the story.

Kara and Barbara's Apartment

Metropolis, USA

Inside a small decorated apartment is a small coffee table upon which are two bottles of nail polish and two small PDA-like devices, an opened Pizza box and two bottles of Diet Coke, a small TV with a Blue ray player with playing a film. On the sofa behind the coffee table are two girls in their late teens, one Kara Kent and her best friend, Barbara Gordon, both girls are wearing nightgowns and towels wrapped around their heads.

"This is the life no night time patrols just a girl's night in," Barbara Gordon sighed taking a slice of pizza.

"Man I can't believe this is the first time we have had off in two month. So Babs are you planning anything for the weekend?" Kara Kent asked helping herself to her own slice of cheesy goodness.

"Not much, I think I might head over to Gotham City and visit my dad, I mean, I did miss his birthday last month when we had to go off world but knowing my luck we're going to get called in," Barbara muttered, taking a sip of her diet Coke.

"I'm surprised Batman let you join the League, it his thing after all," the blonde mused.

_Flashback Two months ago_

_Batman, Superman, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern were sitting around a large table inside the Watchtower. Files of possible recruits covered the table and no one notices a black haired, green eyed God by the name of Loki, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across an armour clad chest._

"_I move to recruit my cousin, Kara, to join the League. Her skills have been and still are improving and I feel she would make an excellent addition to the League," the Man of Steel voiced. This was met by several murmurs of agreement, considering how volatile she had been in the beginning, the female Kryptonian had made vast improvement._

"_Hey Bats what about Batgirl? She's another great choice for the league, besides we could always do with another moody bat themed hero on the team," the scarlet speedster joked._

"_No," the Bat replied so quickly it had to be instinct._

"_I don't think it's your choice Bruce, if she wants to join the League then you can't stop her," the Amazonian warrior reminded him, a hint of warning in her tone._

'_Hmm, he is harder to manipulate than the other heroes, but nothing the God of Mischief cannot manipulate. I have watched this group for years and I know Batman and Superman are a great team and I have seen firsthand that Batgirl and Supergirl just as well. After all, I am the one that had Livewire transported for treatment in Gotham and made it possible for her to escape and join up with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. I have seen how the duo beat the three of them, one might even think it were easy.' thought Loki to himself as he came up with an idea on to get what he wanted_

"_Summon both Batgirl and Supergirl to the tower to discuss their joining the league," Superman ordered._

_-Two Hours later-_

_Batgirl and Supergirl arrived onboard the Watchtower and entered the briefing room to find the Original Seven all watching the pair of sidekicks._

"_We have summoned you here to discuss the both of you joining the Justice League," the Man of Steel explained at their confused expressions._

"_Both of us?" Supergirl and Batgirl asked simultaneously._

_"Yes, both of you.__I recommended you, cousin, and Flash you, Barbara," Wonder Woman supplied._

_"We agree to join the League," they both answered, in sync once more, they were just that excited._

Present

"I've been meaning to ask how you felt about what that bastard Dr Hamilton did," the red head brought up.

"I still find it hard to believe. He was one of Clark's most trusted friends, to think he would go and do that, plus that thing nearly killed some of my friends," the blonde muttered, sky blue orbs darkening for a split second.

Watch Tower

Mr Terrific was working on the computers when he noticed the silent alarm going off at Metropolis STAR labs, none noticed the Trickster God standing just behind him.

'It's taken me months to manipulate those fools at STAR labs to create a second Cosmic Cube and now I just need two people to test the device and I think I know just the two test it on. If it works, I can recruit some powerful villains to destroy my brother and then the throne of Asgard will be mine!' the God cackled silently.

~Superman and Batman are busy with another task in Gotham. However, you can send Supergirl and Batgirl in their stead, they are closer and they can handle a few lowlife criminals breaking into STAR labs~ Loki instructed Mr. Terrific telepathically a large smirk on his face before he disappeared..

Kara Kent's Apartment.

Kara noticed that her Justice League communicator started beeping, with a sigh, she picked it and noticed it was Mr. Terrific.

"Supergirl here, what's wrong Mr. Terrific?" Kara asked, playing with one blonde lock, 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' worked on situations as well it seemed.

"The silent alarm has been triggered at the Metropolis STAR labs. We need you and Batgirl to check it out," Mr. Terrific explained.

"Sure we'll check it but quick question how'd you know Batgirl was here anyway. What about my cousin or Batman?" Kara questioned. Really, anything that happened at STAR labs went to Clark and since Bats was always with him, the duo where usually the ones to deal with it.

"No time for that Supergirl, we need you there now. I've sent a message to Stargirl and Stripes so they'll meet you there, please hurry," Mr. Terrific pleaded, cutting the transmission.

"Fine," Kara grumbled, shutting off the communicator, she turned to face her best friend Barbara Gordon.

"You got your Batgirl costume?" Kara asked.

"Yeah of course, it's in my suitcase. Where do we have to go?" the red head inquired, not even bothering to ask why, it was obvious anyway.

"We have a robbery at a STAR Labs here in Metropolis, you up for a late night outing. Wait, don't answer that, as part of the League, we've got no choice but to help," Kara reminded her red headed bestie. Barbra just smiled at the Kryptonian and unzipped her suitcase, revealing her costume as well as several weapons.

"How do you get that through airport security?" Kara asked, one blonde eyebrow raised.

"I just say it's a cosplay costume," the red head explained with a shrug, heroes were popular, especially the famed BatFamily. The blonde just shook her head and went to her room to change, greeting the Bat when she got back.

S.T.A.R Labs

Metropolis, USA

Loki left the STAR Labs building holding the cosmic cube in his left hand and holding his staff in the other hand. He couldn't help the maniacal laugh as petty mortal police blocked his path, he grinned at them and spread his arms wide, prompting them to fire.

'They are just as quick as my world's foolish SWAT and S.H.I.E.L.D,' Loki mused, casting his gaze to the skies and immediately spotting the Supergirl and Batgirl.

'Perfect, my little test subjects have arrived, now let's see if I can use this Cosmic cube to send people from this world to my universe. If this works, then I can send some powerful villains to help me and what I have planned to conquer Asgard. I shall become the rightful ruler of Asgard!' he planned.

"Whoever you are, you won't get away with what you stole from the lab!" Supergirl yelled as she dropped Batgirl to the ground, not slowing in the least as she flew towards Loki. He simply raised his staff and fired an energy ball, it sent the blonde crashing into the side of a SWAT van.

"You may call me Loki, peasant, God of Mischief and Lies, soon to be ruler of Asgard!" he declared pompously, waving his hand at the batarangs headed his way, turning them into harmless pieces of ice. Supergirl returned to Batgirl's side as the ice shattered, both adopting different fighting styles.

"I have no idea what we can do against this Loki person. He's using magic, you know how magic affects me," Supergirl muttered, unsure of whether or not this Loki character could hear her or not.

"Contact League, see if we can get some help from Doctor Fate," Batgirl instructed, ducking as an ice dagger intended for her head.

~you don't need help from the League. You can take me alone, make a name for yourselves~ Loki suggested quietly, his words slipping into the blonde's mind, influencing her.

"Forget him, we can take Loki down ourselves. If we don't they will never give us our own missions," Supergirl rationalized, yeah that made sense. The league would treat them like rookies, nevermind that they had both been on dangerous missions of their own, they needed to make a name for themselves in the League.

"Are you sure?" Batgirl yelled, flipping over a SWAT van to avoid a volley of ice arrows, what was with this guy and ice?

~Of course you're sure. You are just as good as your cousin, better. He refuses to do what must be done, you could be a better hero than he ever was ~ Loki reinforced, feeding her a false anger that would override her commonsense.

"Yes, I'm tried being in Superman's shadow all the time!" Supergirl snapped, remembering all the times Clark had let dangerous villains go free, "What about you? You aren't tired of being in Batman's shadow?"

~Listen to her, don't you want to make a name for yourself? Would you rather be stuck in the shadow of the Bat? Think of Nightwing, think of Red Hood or Robin~ Loki whispered, sifting through the girl's memories, pulling out various names that would incense her to fight. To let go of reason so ingrained by that stupid mortal.

"You're right! We attack on three," Batgirl ordered, disregarding the niggling feeling at the back of her mind that something wasn't right somewhere. The pair charged the Trickster who simply fired an energy ball that struck Batgirl and sent her flying into Supergirl who caught her easily.

"You okay?" Supergirl questioned, using her x-ray vision to scan her friend for broken bones.

"Yeah just had the wind knocked out of me, I'll be fine," the red head assured her friend, twisting out of the Kryptonian's grasp, landing heavily.

"You will serve to test this version of the Cosmic Cube on my young heroes," Loki explained, not that it helped them understand anything. What the flip was a cosmic cube? The gold and green dressed man lifted the blue cube which had started to glow as well as the two girls. There was a blinding flash and when the spots cleared from the police officers' eyes, the realized both girls had disappeared. The strange man who claimed to be a God, put a finger to his lips before vanishing into thin air.

One week later: Watch Tower Debriefing Room.

Mr. Terrific sat at the table with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawk-girl, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern

"Any idea who this character is that kidnapped Supergirl and Batgirl?" Superman asked, trying to suppress the slight twitch in his jaw. It was a well known fact that the man of Steel usually went ballistic whenever his cousin went missing, which was rather often.

"From the police report, he calls himself Loki and I checked the S.T.A.R labs mainframe. According to their database, nothing was stolen, they weren't working on anything. I say that it was something from their merger with Cadmus, a repeat of the Ultimen maybe," Batman suggested.

"Then who's this Loki character?" Flash asked.

"I think he is what he said he is: the Norse god of Mischief and Lies," Wonder Woman answered.

"Come on, you really expect us to believe that Princess?" Flash questioned incredulously.

"Why does this seem so strange? You have met Hades, is it so hard to believe in the Norse Gods?" Wonder Woman rationalized.

"Then how do we track him down and find Batgirl and Supergirl?" the scarlet speedster inquired, trying to hide his mess up.

"I don't know. Magic is volatile, hard to track," she added.

"What about their communicators what about tracking them that way?" Flash suggested.

"No good, we can't even find their communicator signal," Batman replied solemnly.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Flash asked, he'd had his share of disappearing into different dimensions, he only hoped this would be like that.

"I've contact Dr. Fate for his help and he is currently working on locating them. We need to give him time to find them," Batman explained, while secretly worrying about Barbra, what would he tell her father if they never found her?

End of Prologue.


	2. New Hero in town part 1

**Special Thanks to my beta reader: MarkMark261.**

**Justice League Unlimited/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

**Revenge of Loki and the Masters of Evil**

**Chapter 1: New Hero in Town, Part One **

_**(Marvel Universe) **_

**The roof of an abandoned apartment complex **

**Manhattan, New York**

The blinding light died down as Batgirl found herself in New York City, but a different version of the city. In the distance she could see a building she didn't recognise, a place called the Baxter Building. She removed a small device from her utility belt and tried to communicate with the Watchtower.

"Batgirl to Watchtower, come in," said Batgirl on the communicator, but she was getting nothing but static. Then she checked it; she wasn't even getting a signal from the Tower. Just then, she heard police sirens filling the morning air. _Okay, this can't be good,_ she thought. Looking in the direction the police were going, she ran across the roof of the building following the police cars.

**A few minutes later **

**The First National Bank**

Batgirl arrived as a large group of police officers were gathering around the bank that was being robbed by a group of commandos. They were all dressed in the same gear, which was a pair of jungle combat pants, a pair of black army boots, a black belt with a silver buckle, black body armour over a white T-shirt, a pair of black gloves and a black balaclava; all had military dog tags. There were two snipers on the roof of the bank taking aim at the police.

Three of them were armed with M4 assault rifles fitted with grenade launchers, three were armed with HK MP5 SMGs, two were armed with Benelli 12 gauge shotguns, while the leader of the group was armed with two handguns.

There were a number of hostages with their arms tied behind their backs. One of these hostages was J. Jonah Jameson.

"**DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM ?**" shouted J. Jonah Jameson. Before he could say any more, one of the soldiers smacked the butt of his rifle into Jameson's face.

"I don't care, so shut your mouth, pal, or your next outburst will cost you your life," said one of the robbers, who was holding an assault rifle, as the leader of the group was walking around the bank talking on his CB radio.

Batgirl watched as one of the snipers starts talking on a CB radio, leaving the other sniper to watch the street. Batgirl saw this as her chance to strike, using her grappling gun to fire a line across to the bank and taking down the first sniper without the other one seeing her. After the man finished his phone call, he turned around to find Batgirl standing there; he looked to where he had left his rifle stood against the wall.

The sniper then reached for his sidearm. Before he got to draw it, Batgirl delivered a right hook and knocked him to the ground. She then handcuffed his hands behind his back. She then walked over to the roof access and entered the building.

**Inside the Bank lobby**

The leader of the group was walking around the centre of the bank while some of his men started to wire up C4 and place them on pillars. As the hostages were forced to watch on, the leader of the group pointed to two of his men. "Henderson on his way to activate the flare?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said two of the soldiers in unison and they headed into the stairwell. Just then, gunfire was heard coming from the stairwell, then nothing.

"You three go and check it out," said the leader as he turned his focus to the stairwell. He watched as three of his thugs entered it. As the door crept open, a dozen small capsules were thrown into the lobby. After a few seconds, the lobby was filled with smoke. Just then the sound of gunfire was heard in the lobby and then the sound of groans were heard. After a few seconds the smoke cleared; the rest of the gang had been knocked out cold and Batgirl was walking towards the leader.

"So who the hell are you?" demanded the leader of the gang.

"I'm Batgirl," said Batgirl.

"So now we have a girl dressed as a giant bat? What will this God-forsaken city come up with next?" said the leader.

"So who are you?" asked Batgirl.

"The name is Corporal Marcus Fairborn and I was expecting the walking tin-can Tony Stark. I have score to settle, so call me Bionic now, and if I have to kill a rookie to do it so be it," said the leader and charged at her, but she dodged. He delivered a kick to her gut and she was sent flying.

"You can't believe how much I wish you were that bastard Stark. He's the damn reason she's dead. To think she fancied him and was overjoyed that her unit was assigned to provided protection for him while he was showing off his latest weapon of war. Then, while on their way back to base, they came under attack and that coward ran away and he left my sister to die. Those bastards beheaded her so I will destroy everything that Stark owns," said Bionic and threw a punch at Batgirl who ducked under it and his fist smashed into a pillar leaving a dent in it.

_Crap, what has this guy done to himself to be able to smash a concrete pillar? I've only seen Bain or Solomon Grundy do that,_ thought Batgirl. As she punched Bionic in his chest, she watched as Bionic tapped the side of his face and his left eye changed colour to a deep blue and he performed a scan.

_'Hmm, not a mutant or a metahuman, just an ordinary human. No matter, she is going to die, then Stark will join her in death,_ thought Bionic as he charged at Batgirl, who dodged out of the way as Bionic threw a number of punches, but, after a swift kick, Batgirl delivered a roundhouse punch and knocked Bionic to the ground.

"Yeah, you're a good fighter, I'm guessing you've been trained by the best to outmatch a former Seal-trained soldier enhanced with state-of-the-art bionic implants, but I've only been working at my original level, so how about we up that level," said Bionic and ran at her much faster, shoulder-tackling Batgirl into a pillar.

Bionic then ejected two blades from his wrist and charged at Batgirl, who dodged under the swinging blades. Batgirl punched at Bionic, knocking him into the counter; he went on the offensive and kicked Batgirl into a pillar.

"Any last words?" said Bionic as he prepared to launch an attack on her and charged at her. Batgirl moved out of the way as he impaled both blades into the pillar. Batgirl noticed an opening and removed a batarang and jammed it into his elbow joint. The batarang exploded with a blue flash. "Damn you, runt, you'll pay for that," said Bionic, struggling to remove his disabled arm.

Batgirl ignored him and went about freeing the hostages. The last one she freed was J. Jonah Jameson. As a dozen SWAT officers entered the building, Batgirl took a couple of smoke capsules and threw them to the ground, creating a smoke cloud that allowed her to escape the building.

**Four hours later **

**The Daily Bugle **

Peter Parker was in the building and chatting with Betty Brant when the door to Jameson's office opened and J. Jonah Jameson was standing there, shouting at the top of his voice, "PARKER! GET IN HERE NOW!" This caused Peter Parker to enter Jameson's office, inside were Ben Urich, Robbie Robertson and Ned Leeds.

"I want pictures of this new superhero Batgirl - she saved me from Spider-Man's henchmen, I know it was him who hired that mercenary Bionic - or pictures of Supergirl saving that passenger plane from crashing over the Atlantic Ocean," said J. Jonah.

"But, Mr. Jameson, Spider-Man was seventeen blocks away dealing with an armoured car robbery. How could he be responsible for these guys anyway?" said Peter Parker.

"That bully Spider-Man was only there to hide his involvement in that bank robbery I'm sure Bionic will spill the beans and say he was hired by Spider-Man to kidnap me and hold me to ransom for all the bad press I've given Spider-Man over the years, so spread out and find me pictures of Spider-Man working with Bionic. So get to work now, get me a picture of Batgirl for a front page story. Now get to it," said J. Jonah as Ned Leeds and Peter Parker left the office.

**Elsewhere**

Batgirl was looking over the streets of New York City. She noticed a few differences from her world but a few things were the same as hers like the destruction of the World Trade Centre building.

"Good work with the hostage situation at the bank," said Supergirl.

"Thanks. I'm going to need some more equipment, I'm running low with Batman in another universe and us here in this alternate one," said Batgirl.

"Babs, you could always try making your own gadgets for now till we get back to our universe," said Supergirl.

"You got any money because I left my money in my civilian clothes back at your apartment?" said Batgirl.

"Oh yeah, I've left mine back there too and it's also not a good idea to change out of my costume as I'm... you know," said Supergirl.

"So what do we do now?" asked Batgirl.

"I have no idea, Babs," said Supergirl.

**Elsewhere **(**DCAU universe**)

**Livewire's holding cell**

**Metropolis **

A squad of SWAT officers stared at Livewire in a special cell designed by Wayne Enterprises to hold her, while watching from the corner of the room was Loki who looked at Livewire. _Hmm, she would do for a temporary villain for Supergirl to face while I search this universe for some more suitable villains for my league_, thought Loki.

"_Listen to me, Leslie Willis, or would you prefer Livewire? I have an offer for you. Agree to work for me and I will help you get revenge on Supergirl and Batgirl for putting you in this cell,"_ said Loki telepathically.

"_I'm listening, whoever you are?"_ Livewire replied telepathically.

"_Names are not important, but I'm a friend, let's just say that, shall we. I will send you to where I sent Supergirl and Batgirl, there you will fight and kill them, then I will help you with your quest for revenge on Superman,"_ said Loki telepathically.

"_We have a deal but I want some help defeating her little sidekick,"_ said Livewire telepathically.

"_Oh, you will find someone waiting for you when you arrive there, and he will help you to destroy Supergirl and Batgirl,"_ said Loki telepathically and raised his Cosmic Cube. It started to glow, as did Livewire, and, in a blinding flash, the S.W.A.T officer watched as she disappeared from the holding cell. Loki had also vanished.

"You better call the League and tell them what just happened here since I don't know what happened myself," said the lead SWAT officer.

"Yes, sir," said one of the SWAT officers.

(_**Marvel Universe**_)

Livewire appeared in a blinding flash inside an abandoned warehouse. She looked at the man standing opposite her; it was Electro (**1**). He had his arms folded and was leaning up against the wall.

"So you're my new partner?" asked Livewire.

"Yeah, call me Electro. So what's your name then, babe?" asked Electro.

"Livewire. So, you ready to help me to destroy my enemy?" said Livewire.

"No, we wait. The boss said there's one more to come, so we'll wait to see who we're getting help from, then we can go hunt for this enemy of yours," said Electro.

"We need to hunt down Supergirl and destroy her now. Screw waiting for back-up," said Livewire.

"Trust me, I feel the same way about the web-head, but my boss offered me, with this new partner, the means to kill the web-head, so we wait," said Electro.

"Yeah, he offered me the same thing, so it must be something good," said Livewire.

**End of chapter 1: **

**This version is based on the Spectacular Spider-Man version of Electro, as will the other Spider-Man villains used in this story.**

**I own Bionic/Marcus Fairborn, who will be a recurring villain for both Batgirl and Iron Man later in the story. **


	3. New Hero in town part 2

**Special Thanks to my Beta reader MarkMark261**

**Justice League Unlimited/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

**Loki and the Masters of Evil**

**Chapter 2: New Hero in Town, Part Two**

**An Abandoned Warehouse **

**New York City**

Livewire was pacing around the warehouse, while her new friend, Electro, was leaning up against a solid steel pillar with his arms folded.

"Would you please quit pacing around, you're getting on my nerves." said Electro.

"Shut it! It's your idea to wait for whoever this guy is who's going to support us, so be quiet or I'll…" said Livewire.

"Or what? I have the same powers as you, doll. It won't have any effect," said Electro.

A blinding flash appeared in the warehouse. Livewire and Electro faced the source of the light. After a few seconds, the blinding light died down, and in its place were Bane and two females dressed in ninja suits, one in black and one in red.

"Cool, Bane," said Livewire.

"Great, I get the loser from Metropolis to help me to crush the Bat-prodigy. Just my luck," said Bane.

"So who are the babes anyway?" asked Electro.

"None of your business. As long as we're paid, we're not here to make friends," said the girl in red; she had a sword on her back.

"Sis, these are our new partners. We should introduce ourselves to them," said the girl with blonde hair; she had two swords, one on each side of her waist.

"I guess you're right, sister," said the first girl.

"Sure am, sis. As long as we can defeat our greatest challenge, Batman and his prodigies," said the second girl.

"My name is Erika Zhang. I can manipulate wind and I'm a skilled martial arts specialist and sword fighter, and this is my twin, Akira Zhang. Like me, she can manipulate wind and, like me, she is a martial arts specialist and champion sword fighter. You can call me Twister," said the girl with red hair.

"And you may call me Tornado," said Akira Zhang.

"Now let's go have some fun, shall we?" said Electro.

"Lead the way," said Livewire.

Electro, Livewire, Bane, Tornado and Twister then left the warehouse and headed into the city to cause some havoc.

Elsewhere, Spider-Man was web-swinging through the city, thinking to himself, _Great, how am I going to take pictures of a girl dressed in a giant bat costume or this Supergirl babe? I don't think it'd be a good idea to rob a bank to lure them out, that would prove Jameson was right about me. _He looked to the distance, as smoke bellowed into the sky, and saw yellow bolts of electricity going into the sky.

_Oh crap, I guess old Sparky's looking for some cash. Might as well send him back to prison,_ thought Spider-Man and headed toward the smoke cloud. After he arrived at the scene, he saw an armoured car. He watched as Bane, in pumped-up form, ripped the door off the armoured car as if it were tissue paper, while Electro and Livewire fired electricity at police officers. Spider-Man set up his camera to get a good shot of the fight.

"Man, I hope you got your withdrawal slip for that money," said Spider-Man, swinging in and kicking Bane, but he ended up bouncing off Bane's back. Bane turned to face him and, with Spider-Man completely in his sights, he threw the armoured car door at him, but Spider-Man dodged out of the way and the door flew past him, hitting the camera that Spider-Man had set-up earlier.

_Oh damn, Jameson won't be happy I lost a cool shot,_ thought Spider-Man, as Bane punched him. _Ouch, what's this guy made of?_ he thought, as two bolts of yellow and blue electricity were fired at him; he tried to dodge out of the way, but they hit him and he was thrown back.

Then two jets of tornados were sent towards Spider-Man and sent him flying into the side of the armoured car, and he looked up and saw Twister and Tornado hovering over the ground. _Oh great, five against one, I really don't like those odds,_ thought Spider-Man as he looked around at the villains in his path.

"So, this is the bug-boy giving you trouble, cutie pie. He doesn't look so tough," said Livewire as she fired a bolt of electricity which Spider-Man dodged, but he was hit by another shot from Electro, and Spider-Man crashed into the ground where Bane put his foot on his back and pushed him into the ground.

"Yeah, he's also very annoying, but he's soon to be a very dead annoying bug," said Electro, and continued to watch as Bane pushed Spider-Man into the ground. As Spider-Man struggled to move under Bane's massive foot, there was a red and blue blur and Bane was knocked off Spider-Man and sent crashing into the armoured car.

"I don't know how you got here, Bane, but that's enough," said a voice; Bane looked up and saw Supergirl, hovering in the air, looking down at him. He got out from the crushed side of the armoured car, picked up a mailbox, and threw it at her, but she batted it away.

"You think you can take me, blondie, but you don't have the bat to help you," said Bane, but just then three batarangs were thrown and sliced through a cable containing his venom serum; he returned to his weakened human form and was kicked in the back of the head by Batgirl, knocking him out.

"Oh goody, I get to fry Bats and Supes," said Livewire and threw a number of electricity bolts at Supergirl, who was knocked down into the ground. As Livewire continued her attack, Batgirl rushed to her friend's side, but was blocked by Twister and Tornado; both of them had drawn their swords.

"Not so fast, lady, you will take us on first," said Twister.

"We have been chosen by Lady Shiva to take you down, to prove we are ready to eliminate the Batman," said Tornado.

Tornado and Twister began swinging at Batgirl, who kept dodging the swipes. One of Tornado's slices cut into Batgirl's costume. Batgirl managed to deliver a well-placed right hook to Twister's face, but was struck by Tornado. After countering the blow from Tornado, she was struck by Twister and dropped to her knees.

"If we can take you down this easily, we shall be ready to eliminate Batman," said Twister, as she prepared to deliver a finishing blow, but Batgirl caught her sword before it could hit her head.

"Do not let your guard down, sis. She was trained by Batman, so she'll be a real challenge. Lady Shiva says we need to eliminate her to prove we are ready for Batman," said Tornado as she prepared to swing her sword at Batgirl, but, before it could connect, Supergirl fired her heat vision and melted the sword and it snapped in half as Batgirl delivered an elbow shot to Twister's throat and then delivered a knockout blow to Twister and she went down. Tornado went on the defensive as Batgirl started a fistfight with her, and after one punch Batgirl knocked out Tornado. Spider-Man and Electro were battling each other.

"Looks like your partner's out for the count," said Spider-Man.

"Stand still so I can blast you, web-head," said Electro.

"Now if I do that, then I'm going to have to buy a new suit, and I don't get paid that much," said Spider-Man as he started to web up his hands, while dodging Electro's shots, and then dived toward Electro. He delivered a right hook and Electro was sent flying into a parked car and was knocked out cold, while Supergirl, picking herself up off the ground, proceeded to knock out Livewire.

_Cool. Jameson would so pay top dollar for a picture like that. Too bad that muscle-bound thug destroyed my camera,_ thought Spider-Man.

**Meanwhile **

**The Vault **

**Undisclosed Location **

Iron Man watched on as three SHIELD agents and Jimmy Wong were escorting Marcus Fairborn/Bionic to his new home in The Vault. His hands were covered by special handcuffs that Tony Stark had designed.

"You think this dump will contain me? Mark my word, I will kill you, Tin Man, and that bastard Stark, for what you did to my sister. You left her to die in that godforsaken desert," said Bionic.

"She gave her life to protect Tony. She was doing her duty, you should be proud of her," said Iron Man.

"Save it, you walking garbage heap. Don't tell me about duty, you and your boss are scum and trust me, once I get out of here, I will rip your heart out and crush it," said Bionic.

"What would your sister say if she could look at you now, and see what you have become for revenge?" asked Iron Man.

"Save it, you scrap pile. I will kill Stark for my sister's death. then I shall hunt down the bat babe for putting me in this place," said Bionic.

"You were a good soldier once. Look at what you have become, a shadow of your former self," said Iron Man, and then he flew off from The Vault as the SHIELD agents placed Bionic into a cell and the door was locked in place. Bionic sat down on a bed inside his cell and leaned against the wall looking at the cell door.

_Stark is such an idiot to think I allowed a rookie hero to beat me that easily without an escape plan. It's only a matter of time before I get out of here and get my revenge on Stark, Iron Man and Batgirl,_ thought Bionic.

Elsewhere, Iron Man was flying away from The Vault when JARVIS started communicating with him through his mask's circuitry.

"Sir, as you requested, I retrieved Marcus Fairborn's service record," said JARVIS.

"And what did you discover, JARVIS?" asked Tony.

"Lieutenant Marcus Fairborn, former US Navy Seal, with two tours of Iraq under his belt. He is a specialist in hand-to-hand combat, weapons and tactics. He has a sister, Jennifer Fairborn, deceased. She was one of the US Marine Corps assigned to protect you, before your change of heart in Afghanistan, when-" said JARVIS.

"Save it, JARVIS, I know about his sister's death. Tell me more about Bionic's implants and cyborg arms," said Tony.

"Analyzing the serial numbers, given to us by SHIELD, suggests they were provided by Amutech Industries, and seeing his medical reports suggests that the cyborg arms have been surgically fused to his shoulders and spinal column; his blood work showed that his bloodstream is completely overrun by nanomites. Current blueprints show that he has two adamantium stinger sword blades in his wrist," said JARVIS.

"Ouch, he could give Logan a run for his money," said Tony.

"Correct... sir, Agent Wong is trying to get in touch; there's trouble at The Vault," said JARVIS.

"Oh hell," said Tony.

Iron Man did a barrel roll and headed at top speed back to The Vault to see the SHIELD agent fighting a number of prisoners trying to escape.

**End of chapter 2.**


	4. Breakout part 1

AN: This is set in an alternate universe of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes where things will be slightly different from what happened in the show, plus in some instances there will be new people becoming the heroes, e.g. there will be a different She-Hulk.

**Chapter 3: Breakout, Part One**

**A Rooftop**

**New York City**

Spider-Man, Batgirl and Supergirl were standing on the roof of a building, overlooking the scene where they had battled Electro and the others.

"So how old are you?" asked Batgirl.

"Would you believe I'm twenty-six years old?" said Spider-Man.

"No, really?" asked Batgirl.

"Fine, seventeen," said Spider-Man "So what about you two?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the building, looking at New York City's newest heroes.

"We're both seventeen and college students," said Supergirl. "So, how did you get your powers?" she asked.

"Would you believe an alien gave me my powers for saving their life?" asked Spider-Man.

"No," said Batgirl.

"How about a mystical spider amulet that gave me my powers?" asked Spider-Man.

"No," said Supergirl.

"Didn't think so. Okay, I was on a school trip to Oscorp Industries, when I was bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider that they were working on to create a new super soldier on par with the late Captain America. Well, anyway, after the spider bit me, I gained the ability to climb walls and it gave me a spider sense that warns me of danger. So, I decided to use my newfound abilities to make some money as a costumed wrestler, but afterwards the fight promoter screwed me out of the top price money, and so, when he was being robbed, to get back at him, I allowed the robber to get away. I guess it was poor timing or cosmic payback but a robber then killed my uncle and when I tracked him down to a warehouse he turned out to be the same one I could have stopped, so from that day on I've lived by my uncle's words, _With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility_," said Spider-Man. "So what are your stories?" he asked.

"Me? No real story. I'm a normal human who trained her body to peak physical condition and I've been trained in martial arts by my mentor Batman," said Batgirl.

"Never heard of him before," said Spider-Man.

"Me and Batgirl are from an alternate universe, we were sent here somehow. Not really sure how," said Supergirl.

"So what about you?" asked Spider-Man.

"Me, I am an alien from the planet Krypton's sister planet, but I'm not sure if my planet even exists here. But in my universe, my planet and my cousin's planet were destroyed and I, and a few others, were placed in pods, but I was the only one to survive. I was found by my cousin who brought me to Earth and I've worked with Batgirl on a number of occasions,"said Supergirl.

"Cool, so have you and Batgirl ever experimented at all?" asked Spider-Man, but before the two girls could answer the question, an explosion, followed by a large smoke cloud, could be seen in the distance coming from the harbour. Supergirl flew off first and at full speed.

"So, are you going to tell me?" asked Spider-Man.

Batgirl used her grappling gun and jumped off the roof, heading in the direction of the large smoke cloud. Spider-Man started web swinging in the direction of Batgirl and Supergirl. 'Oh, they so did experiment in college. I guess I just have to use my imagination. Oh, what it must have been like,' he thought as he continued in the direction of the smoke cloud.

**Elsewhere**

**A Café**

**Manhattan, New York**

Thor was sat at a café table with Jane Foster while the world passed them by. They were both eating and drinking.

"So, Jane Foster, tell me about your family," said Thor.

"There's nothing much to tell about me, but here goes. My father is the chief of staff at the general hospital, while Mum is a doctor at the same hospital. My older brother Mark is a chief surgeon, my younger John is a private practice doctor. My parents want me to become a doctor like my brothers or them, but to be honest I'm happy as a paramedic **(1)**," said Jane.

"Ah, a father's pressure to be something better. I know thy pain, my father wants me to return to Asgard during his week-long sleep to help protect the kingdom from my father's enemies," said Thor.

"You should go back for a week. We will still be here when you return. We have plenty of superheroes to protect the city in your absence," said Jane.

Just then, an explosion coming from the harbour bellowed thick black smoke into the sky. Thor and Jane faced each other.

"You were saying," said Thor. Jane moved backwards as he started spinning Mjolnir and then took to the sky and headed toward the location of the smoke cloud.

**Meanwhile**

**The Vault**

Iron Man was battling Crimson Dynamo, while Bionic walked toward the pair. He threw his Balaclava to the floor to reveal a white male in his late thirties. He had short black hair and a black goatee with a scar on his left cheek.

"Mind if I cut in, comrade, I have a personal score to settle with Mr Stark," said Bionic as he ejected one of his sword blades.

_Oh crap,_ thought Iron Man as Crimson Dynamo continued to pound him into the ground. Crimson Dynamo picked up Iron Man by the head and tossed him at Bionic's feet.

"He's all yours, comrade," said Crimson Dynamo and stood watching Bionic as he pulled up Iron Man's head and held it with one hand and prepared to strike with his sword.

"Tell me, Stark, any last words?" asked Bionic.

"Don't do this, Marcus," said Iron Man.

"Save it, Stark. Marcus is dead, and soon you will be too," said Bionic, but before he could strike at Iron Man's head, an arrow hit Bionic's chest dead centre. _What the-?_ Bionic thought as an explosion forced him to release his grip on Iron Man's head and he was sent flying into a wall.

Crimson Dynamo looked in the direction the arrow came from to reveal Hawkeye holding his bow.

"How about I even the odds a bit?" said Hawkeye.

"Get down here," said Whiplash as she whipped one of her energy whips at Hawkeye, who dodged it. Hawkeye fired another arrow which Whiplash dodged and she sent the other energy whip at Hawkeye but he dodged it and fired another arrow. It hit her square in the chest and an energy bolt shot through her and she went down

"Just try that on, robin hood reject," said Blizzard, and he fired his ice thrower, but Hawkeye dodged it.

"Heads up, Arrow Guy," said Iron Man. This caused Blizzard to face Iron Man as he fired his Uni-beam and Blizzard was sent flying and slammed into a wall and was knocked out.

"Thanks, Tin Man," said Hawkeye.

"Any idea what we do now, Arrow Guy?" asked Iron Man, looking at all the villains around them, which included Crimson Dynamo, Blizzard, Bionic, and Whiplash.

"No, you?" asked Hawkeye as he prepared to fire an arrow at their foes.

**Meanwhile at the Cube**

Dr Betty Ross was looking at her lab partner's medical chart, while Bruce was held in restraints. She then looked at the computer screen to her left which showed a computer image of Bruce's DNA.

"You have to listen to me, Betty, your father and General Ryker don't want you to cure The Hulk. He wants to turn him into a weapon like the other prisoners here," said Bruce.

"I know what they plan on doing with you, Bruce, but I've not been working on a means to control The Hulk; I've only been working on a way to cure you, Bruce, as I promised since the accident," said Betty

"They are going to find a way to turn The Hulk into a weapon," said Bruce.

"I won't let them, Bruce, I promise," said Betty.

Just then an explosion ripped through the facility as a gamma cloud filled the prison. Bruce watched as his cell area was filled; he tried to free himself as he noticed that Betty was forced to breathe in the gamma cloud.

"Betty," screamed Bruce as he struggled to free himself. Dr Betty Ross dropped to her knees, and started coughing and breathing in more of the gamma cloud as she crawled to the control panel to release her friend and colleague. After Betty pressed the release button and Bruce was released from the restraints, he ran over to Betty.

"Betty, are you okay?" asked Bruce. As he looked into Betty's eyes, he noticed a green tint to them. Bruce couldn't hide his worry from her.

"Bruce, what is it? Please tell me," said Betty.

"Betty, I promise I'll help you find a cure," said Bruce as he helped her to her feet, but, before they could go anywhere, an electric bolt zapped Bruce and he was sent flying. Betty watched as Zzzax, Ironclad, the Absorbing Man and the Abomination faced Bruce. Betty backed away from them.

"Betty, run," shouted Bruce struggling to stand, but Zzzax fired another bolt. Bruce was sent flying into the wall.

"Bruce," screamed Betty, watching as the Abomination started choking him. Betty dropped to her knees and held her chest as her body began to change, her weak human form changed into a muscular form, her normal skin colour changed, becoming green, her clothes ripped leaving a pair of torn trousers and a tatty tank top, her ripped lab coat and blue blouse lay at her feet and her shoes were destroyed as she stood up.

"Leave him ALONE ," screamed the new female Hulk creature. This caused the Abomination to turn to face her, as Bruce looked at what was now Betty Ross. She was a similar height to The Hulk but her new body had an athletic build, she had light green skin, and she also had green eyes. Both the Abomination and Bruce could see pure rage building up in her as the Abomination continued to hurt Bruce.

The female Hulk charged at the Abomination and punched him in the chest, pushing him back, but the Abomination punched her and she was sent flying backwards. She looked at the Abomination, Zzzax, Ironclad and the Absorbing Man blocking her way to Bruce, as he started to transform into the Hulk.

**Elsewhere**

**Control Room of the Cube**

The Leader was watching a video screen as Betty Ross's Hulk figure stared at the Abomination, Zzzax, Ironclad and the Absorbing man. As he watched, he was joined by the Wrecking Crew and three members of the U-Force: Vector, Vapour and X-Ray.

"Sir, what are we going to do now there are two Hulks?" asked Vapour.

"Nothing to worry about, my dear. If they escape, General Ross will be forced to hunt down his own daughter to protect the world from this new She-Hulk creature, while we prepare to put our true plan into action to create a new world," said The Leader.

"But won't two Hulks be a problem in creating our new order?" asked X-Ray.

"No, they won't. Nothing will stop us from achieving my new order," said The Leader.

**End of Chapter 3**

1. I'm not really sure who Jane's Foster's family are, so I used artistic license and made them all doctors.


	5. Breakout Part 2

**Justice League Unlimited/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

**Revenge of Loki and the Masters of Evil**

**Chapter 4: Breakout, Part Two**

**Thanks to my beta reader Markmark261**

The Hulk smacked the Abomination into the ground as he looked at the female Hulk creature, who used to be Betty Ross, smacking Ironclad into the far end wall of the cell that they inhabited. Absorbing Man touched the ground, turned into a metal form, and began to punch the Hulk in the chest.

"Leave him alone!" said She-Hulk and punched Absorbing Man in the face, sending him flying into a computer console. Zzzax started zapping both She-Hulk and the Hulk, until the Hulk clapped his hands together and created a powerful gamma wave that knocked Zzzax over. The Hulk quickly placed his arm around Betty/She-Hulk and jumped through the roof of the cell, to the outside of the Cube, and then jumped a few miles to a small oasis.

The Hulk then released his grip around Betty's waist, placing a hand on her shoulder, as the two Hulk creatures look into each other's eyes. After a few minutes they changed back and Bruce pulled her towards him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Betty, it's my fault you got a large amount of gamma radiation. I promise I'll help to find a cure for you if this is a permanent transformation," said Bruce.

"I know you will, Bruce, but for the time being I'm going to stay with you. I won't allow them to make me into a weapon," said Betty.

"Why were you at the Cube anyway?" asked Bruce.

"It was General Ryker that ordered my transfer from Desert Base, to stop me from opposing Professor Crawford's twisted experiments. He was experimenting on soldiers and animals to create more Hulk-like weapons. I heard some scuttlebutt that he and General Ryker where aiming to create an anti-Hulk squad of gamma-powered super-soldiers codenamed Riot Squad," said Betty.

"Your father can't possibly approve of these experiments?"

"He's not interested in what inhuman experiments Professor Crawford performs if it means getting more weapons to fight the Hulk. I'm sure he would even use me as a weapon to fight the Hulk. We can't let it happen," said Betty.

"I promise, Betty, I won't allow them to," said Bruce.

"We better get moving, Bruce, there no telling when they'll deploy the Hulkbuster to come after us," said Betty as she placed her head on Bruce's shoulder and the two scientists kissed before heading off.

**Elsewhere, New York City**

Supergirl arrived at the harbor to find a dozen SHIELD agents knocked unconscious, while Wasp and Giant-Man were fighting Franklin Hall, alias Graviton, but he had the upper hand against the two heroes. A few seconds later, Thor, Batgirl and Spider-Man arrived on the scene. Graviton picked up a ship container and threw it towards Thor, Batgirl and Spider-Man, but Thor simply smacked it away with his trusty hammer.

"Thou shall have to do better than that, mortal, if you plan on beating the God of Thunder," said Thor as he flew towards Graviton and smacked him with Mjolnir. Graviton was sent flying but steadied himself and just laughed.

"Do you think you can beat me, a man who can control gravity? I am a god!" said Graviton and altered the gravity and slammed Thor into the ocean. Supergirl flew towards Graviton and punched him in the face but, like the attack on him by Thor, he was unaffected and then he altered her gravity, sending her into space.

"I am going to help Hank," said Wasp, shrinking to the size of a wasp and heading towards the water. Giant-Man punched Graviton but it had no effect on him and Graviton sent Giant-Man flying into a large cargo ship.

"Any idea how we beat this gravity guy?" asked Spider-Man as he jumped towards Graviton, who shoved him into Batgirl and then picked up a ship cargo crate and proceeded to drop it onto Batgirl and Spider-Man. Before it hit both of them, they rolled out of the way as it crashed down.

_Great, this guys is tougher than I thought,_ thought Batgirl as she removed a number of batarangs and started throwing them at Graviton, who simply destroyed them. Just then, Supergirl came flying full-speed towards Graviton as Thor came flying up out of the water and summoned a lightning bolt which struck Graviton, which gave Supergirl an opening and she punched him into the ground; but a few seconds later, Graviton got back to his feet.

"You foolish people think you can stop me?" asked Graviton. Smacked in the chest by Thor, he simply backhanded him into a crane which started to tumble down onto some SHIELD agent, but Spider-Man webbed the crane up before it could fall.

Wasp flew up to Spider-Man and looked at him, while Giant-Man pressed a button on the side of his chest as he transformed to his normal size. Batgirl was standing behind them as Thor and Supergirl hovered above them.

**The Vault**

Hawkeye and Iron Man had knocked out a dozen criminals when Iron Man turned around to where Hawkeye had been, but he'd disappeared leaving Iron Man alone. All the other SHIELD agents had escaped during Iron Man and Hawkeye's fighting.

"JARVIS, have all SHIELD personnel escaped the facility?" asked Iron Man.

"All SHIELD personnel have escaped. Only the criminals in this room remain, sir. Miss Potts has been trying to get in touch with you. Supergirl, Batgirl, Spider-Man, Wasp, Ant-Man and Thor are currently battling a super-powered criminal and need assistance," said Jarvis.

"Tell Pepper I'm on my way back to New York City to give them a hand. While you're at it, activate the self-destruction system," said Iron Man.

"Roger that, sir, I will activate the self-destruction system," said JARVIS.

Iron Man took off at full speed from the Vault as Bionic got to his feet and staggered to the entrance of the facility and walked across the platform to a helipad. He turned to face the Vault behind him and watched as the facility exploded and he was sent flying. He crashed into the ground and was knocked out cold.

**At a small café**

Bruce Banner and Betty Ross arrived at a small café. A news report was playing, on a small television in the corner of the café, which caught their eye. It was about Graviton battling with Spider-Man, Supergirl, Batgirl, Wasp, Ant-Man and Thor. After the news report ended, the two of them ran outside the cafe.

"We have to help them. That guy's going to kill them," said Betty.

"I agree, Betty, but I know the Hulk won't go along without something in return," said Bruce as he looked over to see an illusion of The Hulk.

"You're right, puny Banner, I will help you save their butts, but you remain silent and I remain in control forever. No more Banner, just The Hulk," said The Hulk.

"Fine," said Bruce, as he started to transform. After a few seconds, his transformation was complete and the Hulk was standing in his place. He jumped off, leaving Betty Ross behind, so she went back into the café, sitting down at the counter. She was given a cup of coffee and drank it as a new newsfeed started playing which caught her attention.

**New York City**

Iron Man arrived at the scene to see Graviton standing on a floating island, fighting Supergirl, but she pushed into the ground and held him in place. Thor then smack Mjolnir into Graviton's face, forcing him to release his grip on Supergirl.

"I am the strongest person on Earth. None can beat me when I control gravity," said Graviton as he pushed Thor into Supergirl and they were sent flying into the ground. He started pushing them further into the ground, but was forced to release his grip as Iron Man sent a uni beam at him and Graviton was sent slightly back. Supergirl then fired her heat vision at him, but it had no effect.

Just then a familiar voice was heard as the green figure of The Hulk jumped onto the floating island and started moving towards Graviton. The Hulk punched him, sending him flying but Graviton stopped himself from moving backwards. Hulk charged towards Graviton, started smacking him over and over again, while Supergirl and Thor flew under the island. Hulk's constant pounding on Graviton finally caused him to lose his gravity hold on the island.

Graviton dropped to one knee under the Hulk's pounding but he slowly got up and he slammed The Hulk into the ground over and over again.

"Die, you monster," said Graviton as he continued to push Hulk into the ground, but slowly Hulk got to his feet and slowly moved toward Graviton.

"The angrier Hulk becomes, the stronger Hulk becomes," said Hulk and continued towards Graviton. After he'd closed in on him, Hulk unleashed a barrage of punches which eventually knocked Graviton to his knees. After more punches, Graviton collapsed and passed out. The island Graviton had moved was put back in place by Thor and Supergirl, who then emerged from underneath the island and floated in the air.

"None is stronger than The Hulk," said Hulk as he looked down at the defeated Graviton and then looked at the heroine floating behind him. Suddenly, a squad of Hulkbusters and SHIELD agents, which included Nick Fury, arrived on the scene and trained their weapons on The Hulk, but Supergirl moved in front of him.

"Move aside, Supergirl, we are taking Hulk in," said Nick Fury as a tank turret was aimed at The Hulk. Supergirl folded her arms, as Iron Man and Thor floated at her side while Batgirl, Spider-Man Wasp and Ant-Man stood in front of the Hulk.

"I can't allow that," said Supergirl as her eyes began glowing bright red.

"Stand aside or we'll have to use force," said Nick.

"Thou shall not pass, mortal," said Thor as rain clouds began to form in the sky as he continued spinning his hammer Mjolnir.

"Yeah, Hulk helped us defeat Graviton," said Wasp as her hands began glowing as she prepared to fire her stingers.

"You're more interested in using Hulk as a weapon, like you had Hall create, and you failed with him and got Graviton, a dangerous weapon, and it took all of us to defeat him," said Ant-Man.

"What's your point, Pym? You make a great team and if you work for SHIELD you'll help more people," said Nick.

"Oh, you're joking, right? SHIELD's the reason we have a problem," said Wasp.

"No, Fury's right. We did make a great team but we won't be working for SHIELD. We will be the Avengers working for ourselves and for good," said Iron Man.

"Fine, you can start with the seventy-two escaped criminals out there," said Nick.

**Two Hours Later**

**Avengers Mansion**

Tony Stark escorted Hulk and the others around the mansion. The three females on the team were given a sleep area on the left-hand side of the mansion, while the males were given the right-hand side as their sleeping quarters.

They then meet up in the main hall of their new home, which they dubbed Avengers Mansion. Iron Man then handed out a credit-card-like device.

"This will be your access card and photo id card. It will give you access to the lower levels of the mansion which hold the training area, briefing room and access to our means of transport, the Quinjets.

"Hulk and Thor can remain in the mansion, while the rest of us will be able to leave the mansion and continue our solo careers," said Tony Stark.

"What are we going to do about these criminals once we capture them? The prison most of them came from is destroyed," asked Wasp.

"Me and Reed have created a prison in the Negative Zone that will acts as a new prison for the super-powered criminals, and it will be controlled by Hank's and my android creation Ultron so there's no possibility for human casualties," said Tony.

"If you ask me, that doesn't solve the problem. There's still a chance they'll escape from the prison in this Negative Zone. Then what will stop them from causing more chaos and trouble for us?" asked Batgirl.

"Because, Batgirl, the portal to the Negative Zone can only be accessed by members of the Avengers. By the way, I have had Reed and Sue work on your and Supergirl's predicament and they're trying to find where you came from and hopefully return you there, but in the meantime we look forward to working with you both," said Tony.

"Thank you, Tony. Call me Barbara Gordon outside of the costume," said Batgirl.

"And I'm Kara Zor-El, but that's the name that my family on the planet Krypton gave me, but on Earth you can call me Kara Kent," said Supergirl.

"Never heard of that planet," said Tony.

"Alas, Krypton was such a marvellous planet in its day, but it was destroyed long ago by Galactus. There were no survivors of the destruction of the planet or its sister planet," said Thor.

"Damn, I was hoping that Krypton survived in this universe, but I guess when it was destroyed in my universe then it was also destroyed in this universe," said Supergirl.

"I'm going to enjoy working on this Avengers team; a hot redhead chick and an even hotter alien chick," said Spider-Man.

"Cool off, Romeo, or do you prefer Peter Parker?" asked Batgirl.

"I don't know what… Oh, fine, it's Peter Parker," said Spider-Man.

"You would make such a great detective," said Tony.

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. A Night Problem

Justice League Unlimited/Avengers Earth Mightiest Hero

Revenge of Loki and the master

Chapter 5: A Nights Problem

Abandon Warehouse

Hell's kitchen, New York City (**Marvel universe**)

Hawkeye is watching an army truck is being unloaded by Hydra soldiers he notices that the crate that where being unloaded had STARK industries and Hammer Industries as well as other companies he watches as a number of limo and figures then exits the vehicle and proceed to enter the warehouse

'Seems Hydra trying to take over Kingpins operations have to thank Daredevil for giving me this information about Corneal Clay selling S.H.I.E.L.D tech and military weapons to Hydra who have been selling weapons to gangs' thought Hawkeye

He watches as another limo pulls as gang of Maggia and Hammerhead exit the vehicle and proceed to enter the warehouse as the last number of crates are taken into the warehouse Hawkeye makes his to the warehouse

'I was hoping that back stabbing bitch would be involved in this deal but I will settle for someone who is handling this arms deal' he though as he reached the skylight and looks down through the window of the skylight

Inside the warehouse

Tombstone, Jigsaw, Owl, Hammerhead and the Enforcers are standing around looking at the Hydra soldiers guarding the weapons crates

"Gentlemen you all have an excellent chance to get your grubby hands on some excellent state of the art equipment generously donated from Stark Industries and all we ask for is a small percentage of your business capital and we shall constantly supply you with these state of the art weapons" said a Voice from the shadow as a figure comes out of the shadow is no other than Grim Reaper

"How much of a percentage are we talking about" asked Tombstone

"Twenty five percent of your profits" said Grim Reapers

"What you must be joking most of us only pay ten percent to kingpin why should we pay you more" demanded Mr Negative

"Because we can offer you something that the kingpin can't hope to offer you and that's protection from the police and the Punisher our men and women know no fear will die to protect your investments" said Grim Reaper which caused them to talk amongst themselves which caused a twisted smile to crept onto his mouth at when they turned to face

"We have all discussed it and we have decide that we are going to support Hydra we shall help you anyway you want" said Hammerhead

Elsewhere at the same time

Abandon warehouse (**DC universe**)

Nightwing enters an abandon and rundown warehouse and looks around the warehouse to find Barbara Gordon tried to a pillar with steal chains and looks around the warehouse and quickly moves closer to where Barbara

"Dick thank god you got my message don't know how long I've got till they come back for me they took Kara somewhere they working for Cadmus they told me they would kill my father if I didn't lure you here" said Barbara

"Who are you your not Barbara" Demanded Nightwing as he back away from Barbara struggling in her restrains

"Please Dick you have to free me Cadmus might come back for me you have to free me they could be back anytime soon" said Barbara as she continues to struggle in the restrains

"I'll ask again who are and what have you done with the real Batgirl" Demanded Nightwing as he drew a Batarang

"I have to emit that Brainiac files was correct you have been trained by a master detective to see through a simple illusion no matter you are here right where I want you" said Barbara as the chains disappeared and green cloud of smoke appeared around her and she is replaced with Loki

"what have you done with the real Batgirl" said Nightwing throwing the Batarang at Loki who then disappear and then reappear behind Nightwing before the hero could attack on the threat Loki uses the cosmic cube and teleports Nightwing away Loki then shape shifts into Nightwing

"Now I can see more of the watchtower and move around free and find some excellent candidates for my Masters of Evil the league should have access to perfect people I need for my team" said Loki and disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Abandon Warehouse

Hell's kitchen, New York City (**Marvel universe**)

A blinding light dies down and Nightwing finds him inside a warehouse and looks around to see himself that he is surrounded by Hydra soldiers, Grim Reaper and former Kingpin lieutenants training weapons at him a surprised look appeared all their faces

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Grim Reaper

"I'm Nightwing" said Nightwing drawing his Estima sticks which got a laugh out of most of the arm gangs

"You're out numbered kid do you really think a couple of stick is going to save you" Asked Hammerhead

"Really this coming from an Al Capone reject with flat top" asked Nightwing as he gets into a fighting stance while he continues to look at the Hydra soldiers and then at the mob soldiers 'hum what I would give for some assistance oh well time to take these guy then find out where I am' he though and notices the junction box powering the warehouse out of the corner of his eye

Roof of the warehouse

Hawkeye notice the stand and the sudden appearance of Nightwing inside the warehouse in the meeting of Hydra deal and lieutenants of Kingpin

"I don't know who this guys but whoever he is in a lot of trouble he hook aim with bow and picked an arrow out of his quiver and made ready to fire it into the warehouse 'This smoke grenade should give him some cover to get out of there and can destroy that Stark tech' he thought and took aim with the bow and fired the arrow which impaled in the ground in front of Nightwing which started to fill the warehouse with Smoke Nightwing used it to hide somewhere

"Spread out and find him before he can call the Avengers" said Grim Reaper revealing his Scythe blade

"You heard find the wannabe hero" said Hammerhead as member of Maggia started to search through the warehouse for Nightwing who also use the shadow to take some of Maggia and Hydra soldiers Hawkeye the warehouse and use the catwalk below the Skylight

Nightwing arrives at the junction and turns the power for the warehouse off which made the warehouse go pitch black Nightwing then took down some more thugs before removing an item from his utility belt and activated it before he takes down another few more Hydra and Maggia shoulder before Grim Reaper turns the power on for the warehouse they Find Nightwing in the centre of the warehouse surrounded by Hammerhead, Owl, Tombstone and the Enforcers and Grim Reaper

"Impressive you would make a fine Hydra agent why not join us you can accomplish some great things as a Hydra agent" said Grim Reaper

"No thanks if your group is selling weapons to common criminals I have better standards than that" said Nightwing as he gets in to a fighting stance

"You have some balls kid to take on armed men with martial arts but it won't save you from anything you will die before you can call the Avengers" said Hammerhead as they raised their weapons at Nightwing who was still in his fighting stance

"as he has chose to go against us then we shall have to kill him instead what a waste of a good Hydra candidate oh well kill him" said Grim Reaper

'Come I hope Fox disruptor work on this world if not then I'm dead' thought Nightwing as the Hammerhead, The Enforcers, Jigsaw and Tombstone prepared to fire their weapons but nothing happened

"What the hell" said Hammerhead as he tried his Tommy Gun again but still nothing happened as the other villains tried their weapons nothing happened

"Guess we do it the old fashion way and beat you death then I'll do the same to that wall clawing who mess up my plans to become Mr Big" said Tombstone charges at Nightwing who moves out of the way

Hammerhead then charged at Nightwing before he could hit him and electro arrows strikes his head and he is shocked and Nightwing kicks him in the face and Hammerhead is knocked out before he could move Tombstone grabs him in a bear hug and starts crushing him as Ox comes to him and starts punch but Nightwing is able to get his feet and kick Ox in his face he stagger before regaining his focus and heads towards Nightwing and Tombstone before a Hawkeye arrives and fires an arrow that launch a set of cable at ox which pins him to a pillar

"Looks like you could do with hand" said Hawkeye and fires an arrow at Montana which spray sleeping gas which knocks him out and Nightwing uses Estima stick shock Tombstone which caused him to release his grip he looks over to see Jigsaw and Fancy Dan being knocked out by Hawkeye

Tombstone swings a punch at Nightwing who counters it and throws him into a pillar he simple get back to his feet and

"You think you going to stop me I barely felt that you are going have to hit a lot harder than that" said Tombstone and cracked his knuckles but before he hit in the chest by pair of red boots which sends him into a pillar and is webbed to the ground. Nightwing looks around the warehouse to see that Hawkeye has escaped he looks at Spiderman and other Avengers standing their

Ironman looks at around at all the crates with Stark industries on them and then at the Hammer Industries and the police arrived a few minutes later

An hour later

Avengers Mansion

Nightwing finds him inside the Avengers mansion and looks at Batgirl, Supergirl and the other avengers

"Thank god you're ok Babs you had me worried when you disappeared from Metropolis" said Nightwing as he removed his mask

"He's cute does he have a boyfriend" asked Wasp

"Dick how did you end up in that warehouse?" asked Barbara

"Last thing I remember was you contacted me via Titan Communicator and told you where being held in a warehouse in Bludhaven so I went alone ok not one of my best move when I got some dude was appearing as you tried and attacking him and he uses a strange cube and zaps and I end up landing up in that warehouse between those green clad soldiers and what appear to be members of the mob purchasing weapons so who were those green clad soldiers and that guy with a scythe blade" asked Dick

"Those soldiers are member of a terrorist that has been trying to take over the world for sixty years and that guy with the Scythe blade it sounds like Grim Reaper seems Hydra trying to move in on Kingpin operations those goons that where with Hydra are lieutenants in his operations seems they near staged a hostile takeover of his operation" said Ironman

"And we just stop a terrorist group taking over the Kingpin of crime and good thing we crippled his operations by putting some of his criminals behind bars and recovered some major stolen Stark industries tech at the same time and JJ can't blame me for the weapons being stolen" said Spiderman as he leans back in his chair

"What his problem anyway" asked Dick

"The press call him a menace and blame him for any criminal he goes after so do you have a boyfriend" asked Wasp

"So what where those weapons we recovered anyway we you name on them Tony" asked Antman

"A shipment of Gamma regulators designed to attack the Hulk and weaken him in case he went rogue and went out of control they were being taken to Corneal Clay who under the command of General Ryker and the Hulkbuster unit who has taken control of the Cube operations since the breakout" said Ironman

"So either this General Ryker or Corneal Clay working for Hydra or both are or they are selling weapons to Hydra so what the Cube anyway for those new here" asked Dick

"A maximum security prison designed to house those exposed or enhanced by gamma radiation like the hulk that has the state of the art security system but with the breakout some those Gamma enhance super villains are on the loose" said Ironman

"Any idea who that that guy with bow and those trick arrows was I really need to thank him for help me out he was also well skilled in fighting I guess he has military training as well" said Dick

"No idea sounds like arrow guy he was a prisoner at the Vault during the breakout he one of the criminals when the breakout happened we have to thank him helping us recover some of my company stolen tech" said Ironman

"If you allow me mister I would like help out with you problem unit I can get back to my world" asked Dick

"He did take a squad of Hydra soldiers and help capture some of Kingpin lieutenants we can use all the help we can Tony and if he offering his help then we should allow him to help we still have about seven two escape criminals to deal with" said Antman

"Guess welcome aboard I am Tony Stark Ironman" said Ironman

"Hank Pym Ant Man or Giant man" said Ant man

"Peter Parker Spiderman" said Spiderman

"Hulk Puny Human" said Hulk

"I am Thor Odinianson Prince of Asgard" said Thor

"Janet Van Dyne call me Wasp so do have a girlfriend or anyone special so who are you then" asked Wasp

"No my name Richard Grayson Nightwing I like Batgirl I was trained by Batman after my parents were murdered by a mobster and eventually I took up a new name and became a hero in Bludhaven with a new name" said Dick

"So how about we go on a date some time?" asked Wasp.

"Not really sure it's a good idea to go out in my Nightwing costume but I would mind that at all Janet" said Dick

"Call me Jan Richard" said Jan

"As long as you call Dick Jan" said Dick

End of chapter 5


	7. Enter Tigra

Justice League Unlimited/Avengers Earth Mightiest Hero

Revenge of Loki and the Masters of Evil

Episode 5: Enter Tigra

AN: I would like to thank my beta reader DcFAN10

2000

Hidden Lab

Below Central Park Zoo

A female Hydra agent with long black hair and a male scientist stare at a twenty one year old Tiger humanoid female. She's about 5' 9", wearing black trousers, a pair of black boots, a black Tank top with medium length black hair, green eyes and is currently sleeping on the floor.

"Most impressive wouldn't you say Commander Drew? People called me mad when I talked about Cat people. The idea of infusing a normal human being's soul with that of a cat, but just look at what I have managed to create for my boss and your organization Commander," said the scientist

"Indeed, she shall make a worthy assassin for our organization. When can you mass producing these creatures?" asked the female Hydra Agent.

"We need to have enough subjects to infuse with Cat people DNA. I will tell my boss that you are taking part in project Spider. You would make an excellent candidate for the project," said the scientist.

"No thanks," said Commander Drew

"You should really consider it Miss Drew. We are ready to create Spider-Man and my boss is considering using a female for Project Spider. We also have a male we are considering but you could be the first ever Hydra agent to become a super-soldier. You would be a match even for Spiderman," said scientist.

"I want to discuss this with the project manager." said Commander Drew.

"Right this way Miss Drew. I shall take you to Dr. Witter's lab, she will begin discussions with you about becoming the test subject for Project Spider" said the male scientist

The two left the female Tiger humanoid creature alone as she woke up. She got to her feet and rubbed her eyes and she began looking around the room for a means to escape. She soon discovers a vent shaft and pounces at the covering before pulling it off and climbing inside.

One hour later

Central Park, New York City

Wearing civilian clothes, Janet Van Dyne and Dick Grayson are walking through the park and are standing on a bridge looking out at the night sky.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself," said Jan, holding Dick's hand as they looked off at the stars.

"Well there's not much to tell. When I was nine me and my parents were members of a high flying act in a travelling circus. We were known as the Flying Grayson. We had done a show in Metropolis and we were getting ready for a performance in Gotham City when we were approached by a local mob for the Penguin. He wanted protection money but my father and the ringmaster refused to pay, so during the opening act performance the mobsters sabotaged our rig. My mom was in midflight when my father joined her, and just before I jumped the rigging broke and my mother and father fell to their death. Batman captured the mobsters and instead of being put into the foster care system Bruce adopted me, trained me to be his sidekick. Eventually I grew tired of being in Bruce's shadow. I created a new persona and moved to Bludhaven," said Dick

"It must've been hard, losing both your parents like that," said Jan

Elsewhere

The Humanoid Tiger creature ran through the park with five soldiers dressed in black combat gear hot on her tail, their face's are covered with balaclavas and are armed with FN-P90 sub machine guns

"I'm not going back! So leave me alone," shouted the female

"Tigra you need to return to the lab were you belong," said one of the commandos.

"No I'm not going to let you turn me into a mindless assassin for some terrorist organization" said Tigra as she continues to run through the park with the commandos still on her trail. The lead soldier's quickly picked up his radio as it began to beep.

"I want a status report Commander Rex," demanded a female voice over the radio.

"Commander Drew, test subject Tigra has escaped. We are having trouble capturing her permission to use lethal force," said the soldier on the radio

"Negative, we lost Doctor Hammer. We don't have anyone that has been able to match the formula that created her you need to bring her back alive or at least a blood sample I've already had agents pack up the facility. I shall the send coordinates on where to bring her," said Commander Drew over the radio

"Understood Commander Drew. We shall bring back Project Tigra once she's been captured." said Commander Rex. He slipped his walkie-talkie away as the squad of commando's continued to chase after Tigra

Back with Dick and Jan

"So Jan, tell me the truth. You only asked me on a date to make Hank jealous right?" asked Dick as he looked at Jan. The girl looked away attempting to seem innocent

"Yeah, sorry, but he's just always busy with his studies to take any time to notice me," Jan admitted. Just then the sound of gunfire drew their attention. Dick Grayson and Janet Van Dyne looked at each other as Janet changed into her Costume and flew off in the direction of the guns. Dick Grayson quickly slipped into his costume and followed as best he could.

Elsewhere

Tigra had been chased to the middle of Central Park. The commandos trained their weapons at her while Commander Rex began to speak.

"You had your fun kid but you are coming back with us," he said as he gave the signal. The men changed their stun batons, allowing their main weapons to rest at their sides.

"No, I'm not going back to lab to be experiment for Doctor Drew. I want to go home," said Tigress as she backed away even more.

"We are taking you home Tigra, where you belong" said Commander Rex as he signaled two of his commandos to move in.

"No my real home is with my real parents not that soulless lab" said Tigra getting into her fighting stance as the two Commandos closed in towards her. Suddenly, before they had time to react, a yellow beam of energy hit the first soldier.

"Owe! Something just bit me" said the commando rubbing the spot where the beam had stuck him. A sudden barrage hit him as he fell to the ground unconscious. Wasp grew to her normal size and appeared in front of Tigra.

"If want this girl then you're going to have to go through me," said Wasp as she watched the commando's look to their Commander. Rex looked at Wasp protecting Tigra before deactivating the Stun baton. Suddenly, Commander Rex nods his head as the commando's draw their FN-P90 and prepare to fire at Wasp.

"This girl is company property. If we have to kill people to get project Tigra back then so be it," said Commander Rex

"Yes sir," said the commando's who has their weapons trained on Wasp but before they could fire a cable latched onto the gun. Nightwing yanked it out of the mans hands, caught it, dismantled it and let it fall to the ground.

"Like she said. If you want her you have to go through us," Nightwing grinned as he got into a fighting stance.

"Take a good damn look hero's. You're outnumbered. Even if you call in the rest of your Avenger friends no one can will here in time to save you," said Commander Rex as he signaled his men to raise their weapons at Nightwing and Wasp.

"Please get out of here. They'll kill you," Tigra pleaded.

"Not going to happen kid. We're heroes it's what we do." Nightwing began.

"Well if we don't make it, thanks for trying to help me anyway," said Tigra

"You've all got some guts but like I said, I'm taking Project Tigra back. She belongs to my employer. It's a shame that I have to kill heroes to get my job done but I won't lose any sleep over it. Kill them!" said Commander Rex. The commandos prepared to fire their weapons when a red and blue blur speed through. Breaking all the gun barrels in the blink of an eye.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a flood in Sydney, I tried to get here as fast as I could when I heard the signal," said Supergirl as she floated over the three.

"Quite alright Supergirl" said Nightwing. Ironman and the other Avengers arrived at Central Park Commander as Rex looked at the Avengers protecting Tigra and at the damaged weapons

"Fall back men!" Commander Rex ordered. "You win this round Avengers but we will have project Tigra! You can't protect her forever"

An Hour later

Briefing Room

Avengers Mansion, New York City, USA

Tigra sat on her chair in a fetal position while the avengers stood around the table.

"What's your name?" asked Batgirl.

"Greer Nelson. I was from San Francisco, living on the street with my mom before she started dating a Doctor Tumulo. Then one day I woke up inside a hidden lab, stuck in this half cat like form. I overheard them talking with my heightened senses. They said that they were going to turn me over Hydra as an assassin. I escaped and found myself in Central Park. I was hoping to get back to San Francisco to find my mum she must be really worried about me," said Tigra

"We should tell SHIELD what happened. It's possible that theirs a Hydra base inside Central Park. I'm going to tell Fury to have his agents investigate this Doctor Tumulo and any possible connection to Hydra," said Ironman

"I don't think those men were Hydra agents Tony. They were trying to capture her, always calling her Project Tigra. Last time we encountered them they were trying to move into the city to set up bases of operations" said Nightwing

"I think I remember hearing them say that the facility was a joint venture by Hydra and some pharmaceutical company hoping to create some kind of new Weapon-X project. They labeled me and the room I was in as project X-24 and were looking for more test subjects so they could create more of me. I think they want to have an army of creatures like me. They were also talking about another project…project Spider I think, they were hoping to recreate Spiderman or something." said Tigra

"Hey, I have the copyrights to the name Spiderman. They start to make more of me and I'll sue," joked Spiderman.

"They said a Dr. Witter was the head of project Spider. They were planning on using a female Hydra agent by name of Drew as a test subject. That's when I decided to escape the facility," said Tigra.

"I think we should check this facility out for ourselves to see what we can find," said Batgirl

"Agreed, Batgirl and I will check it out and see what we can discover," said Nightwing.

"Be careful. We don't know who these guys are or who they're working for." Ironman said. "Thor contact Jane and have her check Miss Nelson out and see what condition she's in. We'll see if we can find someone to watch over her while we get to the bottom of this."

Hidden facility

Batgirl and Nightwing entered the hidden lab located under Central Park to find the facility had been completely ransacked. Nothing was left but piles of rubble and burnt documents.

"I have to give them credit. If it was Luthor his name would be printed all over the facility. Theirs no trace of who these guys are." said Nightwing as he and Batgirl searched the building using another one of Fox's equipment detective mode.

"I managed to pull up some accounts data but I don't think we'll be able to search for the direct owner. They'll be using shell corporations to hide this facility. They'll be out of the country by the time we sort it all out." said Batgirl looking through the files of a damaged SONY laptop with a bullet hole driven straight through it.

"Do you think we can get a copy of the data on the hard-drive?" asked Nightwing

"No they removed the whole thing. This laptop's been wiped clean. No finger prints either. These people are good. This computer is beyond use now," said Batgirl closing it up as the two hero continued to search through the now abandon facility.

McKnight Pharmaceutical

Finical District, New York

A middle age white male with short brown hair in a smart style and wearing an Italian designer business with brown eye's and a 5' 10 stature sat down at an oak desk, guarded by two bodyguards dressed in black combat gear, their faces covered with a balaclavas. Sitting opposite of him was Hydra director Baron Von Strucker

"Do not concern yourself with the loss of Project Tigra. We can simple recreate her with another serum. All we shall need is another person to become an assassin for Hydra," said the man behind the desk.

"You should be worried Mr. Knight, with your weapon in the hands of Avengers they could find the link between us. Meanwhile, you still haven't created me what you promised." said Baron Strucker

"I didn't become the largest supplier of Biological Super-soldiers and illegal narcotics in the states by forgetting to cover my tracks Mister Strucker. Once commander Rex proceed to chase her through Central Park I had the main lab stripped cleaned and all research data important or not uploaded to another one of my facilities. I then had all research data that wasn't backed onto my drives destroyed and all the accounts the money was coming from closed once Tigra stepped out of the facility. No matter, she still has the chip in her and we can still activate her for the next phase. She shall be what we need to acquire the things we need for Project Dark Avengers," said Dominic

"What makes you sure they won't find the chip before we can take control of her" asked Baron Strucker

"Because Mister Strucker the chip is the size of a microscopic parasite and it's designed to constantly move around her body never staying in one place long enough to be discovered. Once the signal is sent, it will activate her and she will come under our control. Besides, we still have the main facility and the one in Genosha helping out my other client," said Dominic

"I'd like to meet this client of yours in Genosha," said Baron Strucker

"And I 'm sure he would like to meet you Mister Strucker. Wouldn't you says Mystique?" said Dominic as his male bodyguard began to shape shift into the blue mutant.

"So if you don't mind me asking, just what are you helping the Brotherhood with?" asked Baron Strucker

"Sorry, I don't give away all my secrets. Let's just say I have the means to convert my followers to Magneto's way of thinking and leave it at that shall we," said Dominic

"I will return once you being Project Dark Avengers. I look forward to seeing what you can create for my organization Mister McKnight," said Baron Strucker as he left the penthouse office

"Now, what can I do for Magneto this fine evening Mystique?" Mystique walked around to take the Baron's former seat and looked at Dominic McKnight who leaning back in his chair.

"More of the usual. He's preparing to raise up an army to overthrow mankind and put us at our rightful place as the dominant species of this planet" explained Mystique.

"Save it for someone who care's Mystique. Just remember I have means to create you more mutants and unmake them. Remember your place. Tell Magneto that I have a job he needs to do for me before I give him anymore Neo's to create his army" said Dominic

"You should remember Magneto and The Brotherhood aren't your personal hit squad. What do you want this time Dominic?" enquired Mystique

"Simple, I need you to acquire something at the Avengers mansion. Do you think you can handle it our should I contact the Chameleon. I do have him on speed dial." asked Dominic

"What do you need?" asked Mystique begrudgingly.

"I need you to break into the Avengers mansion and acquire a DNA sample for the hero of the Avengers while I have someone bring me a sample of Ironman's tech. If you do it, I will pay you as well. How's two million sound?" said Dominic

"We have a deal. I'll get you what you need." said Mystique

"Excellent I knew you would. I always like dealing with mutants they always willing to sell out for a little money." said Dominic He pulls open a desk draw and removed an envelope before tossing it at Mystique. She looked inside it to see a large bundle of notes.

"There is your down payment. You get the rest once I have my samples and not before" he said. Mystique nodded and left the room. Dominic sighed with satisfaction as he turned to face the New York Skyline, leaning back in his chair.

End of Chapter 6


	8. Avengers vs Brotherhood

Episode: Avengers Vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants

Three Days later

St Patrick Graveyard

A white man dressed in Urban combat gear his face is covered with bandages while he is looking down at two gravestones Michelle Fiona Pecks beloved wife and mother and the second one was Eva Amy Pecks he was holding a half bottle of Jack Daniels he has two under arm holsters both holsters hand Desert Eagle Magnum in them

"I promise Michelle no I swear I will make them pay all the Purifiers and one associated with them no will escape my wrath Dario Kincaid will be first to face my wrath then I will go after Hodge and Stryker they will face vengeance for taking you from me" said the man and throws the bottle to the ground which caused to shatter on impact and then removed his dog tags placed them around Michelle gravestone

Slowly Mystique walks towards him as then man then rubs his hands over Michelle gravestone then onto Eva

"Those that caused you my beautiful little angle to live a short life will witness what it's like to lose a loved one before I kill them all" said the man as came up behind him

"You know Peck you're a hard man to track down I have a job if you're interested in" said Mystique

"Save it Mystique for someone that care so what do want" asked Rampart removing a balaclava and putting it over his face

"Your tactical skills and quest for revenge I been tasked with going against to acquire something Omega has already agreed to join the course so long as she get her revenge on the people that turned her into a cyborg my even get a chance to send Kincaid to Hell and share of two million dollars" said Mystique

"You can keep the money give to the mutants of Genoshia I'm in it for revenge against Purifiers and I've always wanted to see my skills tested against these Avengers so what about that Supergirl character what do you have to go up against her I' heard scuttle bug that she as strong as Hulk before he becomes stronger when he become more angrier" said Rampart

"Don't worry I got something in mind for her don't you worry" said Mystique and hand a card with an address to Rampart who proceeds read it before putting it in his pocket he looked up to see that Mystique has disappeared and he then leaves the graveyard

Three days later

0900 Hours

An Run down and abandon Building

Rampart is looking around an abandon building looking at the Brotherhood of Mutants gathered in the building they included the Cyborg humanoid Omega Sentinel, Quicksilver, Toad, Pyro, Blob, Avalanche and someone a white skin woman known as Killer Frost and Eddie Brock Jr.

"I'm telling you I don't like it a having bloody half-ling some kind of MDR sick experiments helping us" said Quicksilver

"Hey did ask for this to be done to me he ruined my life I was a polices officer before that bastard ruined my life I will never have children what about the humans" said Omega Sentinel pointing to Rampart

"I'm only here to kill as man Purifiers scum as I possible can I have a score to settle with them I've already killed Kincaid daughter after he took everything from me so I still plan only cause enough death to Purifiers as I possible can look It doesn't bother me if I' working with your or solo deal with it I'm happy it get to work with Omega someone who share my hatred for MDR" said Rampart

"so you're Sergeant Peck aren't you the man that had his wife and daughter murdered by the Purifiers and I bet your really pissed that Kincaid got of Scott free with the crime" asked Toad

"No means I get a chance to watch him beg for his miserable life then execute him then I' m go after the rest of the Purifiers high ups none will escape my wrath" said Rampart

"I like you already a real psycho and a terrorist I did right coming to this universe" asked Killer Frost

"I'm not a terrorist you could call me more a freedom fight fighter for mutant Supremacy and nothing more lady" asked Rampart Killer Frost then walks over to Eddie Brock

"So what your story anyway why have you hooked up with the Brotherhood anyway" asked Killer Frost

"We are here for nothing more than simple revenge against Spiderman for destroying our life driving away our girlfriend destroying my career we shall kill him and then kill his family and friends none that are friends with Spiderman shall escape our wrath" said Eddie as Mystique, Sabertooth and Juggernaut entered the run down building

"So what the mission Shelia anyway all you said on the Phone was chance at big dollars" asked Pyro as he started playing with a chrome cigarette lighter and then looked at Killer Frost and showed of his power to manipulate the fire into a figure of her and Killer Frost total freeze the fire statue which caused him to drop it

"She total digs me" said Pyro and winks at Killer Frost but she continues to ignore his advance

"yeah your in really there flame brain all you have to do is wait for the next Ice age and you be in their" said Rampart

"Watch it mate unless you want to be baroque on the spot" said Pyro

"Enough you two we are going to be paid two million dollars to go after the avengers and attack them" said Mystique

"What are you bloodily insane Shelia we can't even beat those traitors what makes you think we can stand a bloody chance" asked Pyro

"Simple Rampart, Omega Sentinel, Juggernaut, Killer Frost and Eddies other side will be our aces in the hole when we take on the Avengers at their mansion" said Mystique

"Still think its bloodily insane to even think about attacking the avengers mansion Stark will have state of the art equipment how are we going to get passed it forget that they have the bloody Hulk the Asagrdian and Super powered chick how the hell are we going to deal with her anyway" asked Pyro

"Pyro has a pointed Mystique none knows her limits to her strength she could as strong as the Hulk basic level and if we take on the Hulk he will become even stronger and longer we continue the fight we are screwed" said Omega Sentinel

"From what Killer Frost told me that Supergirl is weak against magic that she will if we had Scarlet Witch powers then her would be able to hurt her but as we don' have Wanda then we have to go with plan B isn't that right Miss Frost" said Mystique

"Yeah Batbrat and Birdboy have a small sample of green Kryptonite rock that are kept inside their utility belt at all time with it we can acquire it then we can use it against Supergirl" said Killer Frost

"What some small bloody rock weaken her bloody hell that stupid if you ask me so why have something that can weaken their strongest member anyway?" asked Pyro

"Their mentor must is very paranoid when it comes to his team mates going rouge and has means to take down every member of the Justice League" said Killer Frost

"Man he must one paranoid SOB to have a means to take down his hole team and they allow him to work on their team man they must trust him so much knowing that he has ways of taking down his fellow team mates" said Toad

"Hey he has no powers Toad he like Rampart but he doesn't kill his victims and he a hero" said Killer Frost

"Impressive person a tech based superhero and if you ask me he must be a genius to have a means to take down every member of this League of yours his protéé will fall if they stand in mutants Supremacy way so how are we going to attack the Avengers head or got with a sure thing divide and conquer" asked Rampart

"Divide and Conquer of course Domino, Killer Frost, Omega Sentinel, Brock, Creed and Rampart will draw out the main avengers while my team will attack the Avengers Mansion" said Mystique

"We only want Spiderman and we shall the one to destroy Spiderman understand" said Eddie

"who we you keep talking about mate there only you here" asked Pyro

"We shall show you" said Eddie as a black substance starts to coat his body eventually he is replaced by Venom which shocked most of the Brotherhood members and Killer Frost

"Impressive" said Rampart

"Lets get to work shall we" said Mystique

Elsewhere at the same time

Kent apartment

New York City, USA

Kara walks around her fully decorated apartment she walks over to a new sofa were a little orange cat is curled up sleep on the sofa she then walks over to the sofa and sits down next to the cat she then turns the television on she then Channel surfed to a Daily Bugle News report

"_Our Top news report is the murder trial of know anti-mutant protester and main suspect in the murder of Michelle Peck and her three year old daughter Eva Dario Kincaid has resulted in the case being dismissed if you recall the case that Dario was a lieutenant in the Anti-mutant hate group the purifier that was originally found by former Reverend William Stryker and Senator Cameron Hodge both men who dismiss any involvement in the case and that Kincaid was attacking on his own when his gang murdered Michelle and her three year old daughter eventually they attempted to murder her husband a former US Navy Seal sergeant Wayne 'Rampart' Peck who was left in coma of three months_

We asked DA Jack Henderson if he plan to retry Dario for the double murder of Peck's he dismissed the case it would at least six months to locate new witness that would testify against a known member of the Purifiers who in Henderson have habit of making people disappear and scaring and paying people off and had this is Chloe Sullivan for Daily Bugle reporting live on location

" world is a lot different from my world Streaky we don't have hate groups attack and murdering because were different how would people truly act if they discover I was an alien from and alternate universe" said Kara as Barbara come out of her bed room rubbing her eye she is dressed in a nightgown

"You do know he's never going to answer you Kara animal in this universe and our universe don't talk and I agree some like Dario is a real piece of work Captain Stacey showed me the police report on murder scene she and Wayne tried to get their daughter but they were overwhelmed by sheer numbers and Wayne was forced to watch them execute Michelle before he was brutally attack and had his face Badly burnt he lucky to be alive I'm just glad there aren't any Lanterns we most likely be dealing with a Red Lantern the first human Red lantern" said Barbara

"I guess you right Babs but still shocking to see how people treat Metahumans how are they going to treat me a girl with god like powers I proof how dangerous Metahumans are why should I help people like this Dario Kincaid or people like him" asked Supergirl

"Because your too much like Clark you could say you're a really Girl Scout not to you live by Pete motto that with great power must come great responsibilities beside if you show people of this world that not all people with mutant powers are dangerous like Magneto you could inspire people like Captain America a legendary hero of World War 2" said Barbara

"Yeah you're right Babs you know it's nice for Jan to gets us this apartment and some clothes to were so where not always in our costume" said Kara

"Yeah this coming from the girl that can change costume in and out of her costume in the blink of an eye and had her civilian costume with her when she got here" said Barbara

"You know you picking up Pete sense of humour it's as bad as Wally's to think about it" said Kara to which made Barbara and Kara start laughing but its short livid when Kara super hearing picks up a Volcano eruption Greenland Iceland

"Trouble" asked Barbara

"Yeah a volcano eruption in Greenland" said Kara as spins around and changes out of her civilian gear and into a her superhero costume and then flew out the window while Barbara shits down in the spot where Kara was and change to the movie channel and started watching a Space Hero movie marathon .

15000

Medical Room

Avengers Mansion

Dick Grayson is standing the door way looking at the sleeping Tigra and then at Doctor Hank McCoy looking through a microcope he soon joined by Jane Foster and hand him a cup of coffee

"You give us a run for our money being able to be awake after being awake all night" said Jane

"Its normal to go on patrols all night some time when the Joker breaking out of Arkham Asylum for eighth time in the week" said Dick

"Think its time someone improved the Asulum security system" said Jane as she drinks from her coffee

"Tell about it how she doing anyway?" Said Dick as Dr Hank McCoy came over to them

"Very well considering what happened to her seems she was exposed to some kind of advance mutation i've never seen something this strong to completely alter her DNA and it being on a possibly perment bases I have worked with before I became like this I heard of a scientist working with cross spieces by the name of Doctor Conners a Vietnam vet who lost his left arm he mainly studying lizard DNA there also a Dr Animo but from what she said it was Dr Trumblo" said Dr McCoy

"Any idea if you can undo what Hydra and this Dr Trumblo did to her?" Asked Dick

"Maybe if I can get a sample of the mutagen that they used it could be possible but there is a real chance that it can't be undo she might be like this forever but I will try" said Dr McCoy

1900 Hours

Avenger Mansion

Pepper Potts is walking around the Avengers Mansion she pass the Hulk who is busy watching the Cartoon Network Tom and Jerry Marathon while Janet is dragging Hank Pym through the lobby of the Avengers mansion

"Janet, Hank have you seen Tony he has a meeting with Dr Hansen regarding something she working" said Pepper

"So when did you first tell Tony about the meeting heard about Doctor Hansen nanobot research what was she called it oh yes Extremis?" asked Hank

"six months ago, then three weeks after the UN incident with Hydra and then three days ago he did tell me to remind him about the deal she already been approached by Hammer industries and Amutech respectfully but she an old friend of Tony and wants to give him first hand at her Extremis project" said Pepper

"well we have been busy with the 72 escape criminals from the Vault, Raft, the Big House and the Cube and he said he something about working on your birthday present in his lab that he making something that will stop you from you borrowing his armour suits now come on Hank we are going to be late for those dinner reservations thanks again Pepper for that" said Janet

"Thanks and it was no problem have Barbara and Kara settled into their new place ok" asked Pepper

Janet then drags Hank out of the mansion while Pepper Potts heads to the subbasement elevator and activated the control panel and she disappeared into the secret Elevator and took it down to the lower level of the mansion

Armour Vault

Tony busy creating a female version of his mark 2 armour via 3D holographic imaging after a few minutes Pepper

"Tony I need I remind you that you have an important business meeting with Dr Henson tomorrow morning to discuss her Extremis project this could be an excellent business opportunity for the Stark Industries" said Pepper

"I know but I' just working on you birthday present you should be down here I wanted it to be a surprise" said Tony

"But Tony you've already got me my birthday present it the holiday Vila in the South of France that you promised me when you blew off the StarkExpo to play Hero beside Jarvis has already made plans to purchase me some expensive Jewellery like always but Tony will you please look over Dr Henson research notices to prepare for the meeting with her Tomorrow morning" said Pepper

"I trust you to make excellent business deal and I have to say I'm impressed with her research data and it would indeed make an excellent business deal for current acting C.E.O to sign off on and I trust you very much Pepper beside you always Rescue me from bad decisions" said Tony as he continues to work

" what Red and Chrome for armour paint patterned to match your dashing and handsome boyfriend and soon to beside sidekicks" asked Tony

"I prefer equal partners Jarvis please ensure you make Tony prepare to meet Dr Henson tomorrow morning she really wants to catch up on old times" said Pepper

"Affirmative Miss Potts I shall ensure that Tony is well rested for the meeting with Dr Henson tomorrow morning" said Jarvis

"Traitor your suppose to be on my side" said Tony as he continues to work on the new female Version of the Mark 2 armour as Pepper walks out of the Armour vault but Jarvis remained silent

3 Hours later

Waterfront, New York Harbour

2200 Hours

Omega Sentinel is watching as Rampart sets up a HK PSG Sniper Rifle which was fitted with a Suppresser and high powered High vision scope they are both over looking a business deal with a Russian arms deal and members of the Purple Dragons and group of Foot Ninjas and lies down and takes aim at the meeting at the meeting

"Are you sure that Batgirl and Nightwing will show up it seems highly unlikely they would come these Purple Dragons are a small time hoods nothing on Kingpin level" asked Omega Sentinel

"They will do anything bring down a famous Russian arms dealer that works for the Kingpin and since that Nightwing character show up and busted a number of Kingpin high ranking lieutenants he looking to recruit new gangs and looks like they are his new gang" said Rampart as he turns off the safety and activate a device on his belt and he became cloaked as Omega sentinel stood watch

"Looks like it show time Batgirl and Nightwing just showed up" he said as he watches through the scope as the Russian arms dealer runs off as the dozen Purple dragons surround Batgirl and Nightwing

with Nightwing and Batgirl

The Hero and two Avengers look around at the dozen Purple Dragon member that are surrounding them and there leader

"Do you know who you are bloody messing with" demanded the leader of the purple Dragons

"Some wannabe gangster trying to make the big time I take it to be honest I don't really care do you Nightwing" asked Batgirl

"No does this seem like old Time us out numbering the bad guys" asked Nighwing drawing his twin estima sticks and backs and gets into a fighting stance as Batgirl did the same thing

"yeah it is all we need know is for weekly escape of the Joker to top it off so what going on between you and Wasp" asked Batgirl

"Kill them teach them not to mess with the Purple Dragons " said the lead Purple Dragon and stands back and watches as his gang attacked the twin hero

" anybody would think you are jealous Batgirl you know your the only girl for me" said Nightwing as he knocked out one of the Purple Dragons while Batgirl knocks out another one of the Purple

"I am not jealous I' only asking as a friend after you coming off a hard break-up with Starfire" said Batgirl as dodge and strike from a baseball bat she then disarmed and knocked out the same thugs

" how did you know about my break-up with Star I did even tell the Bat" said Nightwing as he connected his Estima sticks together to make a staff and proceed to swing and then knocked out two Purple Dragon members

"Beast-boy put it on Teen Titans Facebook I thought you and Star made a great couple " said Batgirl as she then proceed to knock out three of the Purple Dragons members

"Remind me to kill Beastboy when we get back to our universe" said Nightwing and takes down three remaining Purple Dragons members then the leader of the Purple dragon then looked at his fallen comrades

"Just who the hell are you freaks anyway?" demanded the lead Purple Dragon member

"I am Batgirl this is Nightwing my sidekick and two members of the Avengers" said Batgirl

"Hey equal partner in this team up" said Nightwing

"He never said anything about you being members of the bloody Avengers" said the lead Purple Dragon

"What are you talking about?" demanded Batgirl

"So guy hired me and my bu" before he could finish he words a shot is fired and he is killed with a shot between the eye they look to the direction shot came from but they couldn't see anything but Batgirl and Nightwing both removed something from their utility belt

Back with Omega sentinel and Rampart

Rampart continues to look through the Rifle scope at Batgirl and Nightwing at them removing something from their utility belts

"I have to say I am impressed with them they took down gang like the purple Dragon with ease they shall be a really challenge" said Rampart and watched as Nightwing and Batgirl toss something to the ground and they are enveloped in a cloud of smoke

"We should leave they will be onto us" said Omega Sentinel as Rampart stood up leaving his sniper rifle and walks towards Omega Sentinel

"we'll have them right were we want them Omega is that right Batgirl" asked Rampart as he turned round to see Batgirl and Nightwing

"You are the one that hired the Purple Dragons aren't you?" asked Batgirl

Guilty as charge actually they were to test your abilities and what I have to say is that I'm very impressed at your skills for a pair of Humans that is my name is Rampart and this Cyborg is Omega Sentinels and we been tasked with taking you out" said Rampart

"You are that Sergeant Peck aren't you" asked Batgirl

"Once when I had a wife and daughter but they were cruelly taken away from me by human scum that hate mutants I has help me see the light that humans and mutants can never coexist and that I must fight for the mutant kind race to get revenge on humans for killing my wife and Daughter and anyone that gets in our way" said Rampart and proceed to draws his Desert Eagle Magnum and trains them at Batgirl and Nightwing

"As we speak my fellow Brotherhood members are dealing with you team mates today will be the fall of the Avengers" said Omega Sentinels as she charged up and energy blade

End of chapter


	9. Return of a living legend

Justice League Unlimited/Avengers Earth Mightiest Hero

Revenge of Loki and the Masters of Evil

Chapter 7: The Return of a Living Legend

Omega Level, Mutant Response Division

Hudson Harbour, New York City

Corneal Moss, Bolivia Trask, Senator William Stryker, Homeland Security Agent Henry Gyrich looking at Scientist working on and treating Captain Steven Rogers alias Captain America while the room is filled with MDR soldiers and Jubilee (Ultimate costume and Yellow leather jacket and sunglasses) she had a collar around her neck she was sat on the floor crying

"I can't believe he still alive after seventy plus years on Ice" said one of the scientist

"It must be formula used to create him" said another scientist

"Shame the creator of serum Dr Erskine dead after Creating Steve we could sure use that formula to help us hunt down and capture those Abominations" said a female scientist

"This guy could help us recruit more people to turn freaks into the Mutant Response Division" said the first scientist and looks over to jubilee after a few minutes Steve Rogers comes round and sits on the edge of the bed Senator Hodge and Homeland Security agent entered the room they are keeping Steve Rogers

"Good to see that you are awake Captain?" said Senator Stryker

"What happened were am I" asked Steve Rogers

"I am Agent Henry Gyrich of the Homeland Security Agent you are recovering in a Mutant response Division facility you've been on ice since the end of the Second World War after you disappeared saving the world from the menace of Hydra" said Agent Gyrich

"So we won the war then what about the Howling Commandos what happened to them" asked Captain America

"Yes we did Captain following Hydra defect the Nazi where soon defected when the allied forces and German resistance marched into Berlin and Hitler killed himself to avoid capture and the Howling Commandos have passed away some died following you death some died of old age I recall that Sergeant James Howlett was the last one to die" said Agent Gyrich and signalled for the Scientist to leave the room

"What the MDR anyway I've never heard of them before?" asked Captain America

"We a department of the Government we are tasked with hunting and capturing unregistered mutants and bring them to Detention centre so we can process them and brand them so we can study them for the greater good" said Senator Stryker

"Save it Senator I heard self righteous from the leader of Hydra Red Skull and Adolph Hitler that claim what they were doing was right and for the greater good and I have see firsthand what Hitler generals did during the war to Jewish people murdered them in those detention camps or what Hydra twisted scientist Alamo Zola did to their POW or prisoners don't claim to be doing the good be detaining people because they are different I though alongside different people from different countries, different nationalities, different races we fought through war torn Europe" said Captain America

"That freak injured a police officer stole from hard working people she is a disgrace to the lord like all those super powered costume freaks they are abominations" said Senator Hodge pointing to Jubilee sat in her cell

"Just save it Senator to me your nothing but another Hitler preaching that you are doing the lord work protecting the world from what's different I thought after seventy odd years people would look past people differences I guess I'm wrong" said Captain Rogers

"Please I needed something to eat I had eaten for a month what am I suppose to do when I can't even get a job when people only Stark industries are employing just because I was born a mutant" shouted Jubilee

Captain America walks towards the cell that Jubilee was in and proceed to smash the lock on the cell door which free Jubilee from the cell and Jubilee exited the cell the MDR soldier trained their weapons at Captain America

"Are you ok kid?" Asked Captain America

"Thank you" said Jubilee "look out" she said looking at the two M.D.R soldiers train their weapons at them before the two MDR soldiers could fire their weapons Captain America throws his shield which bounce of the wall and knocked the two men out before the shield return to Captain America hand

"What are you doing" asked Senator Stryker

"I'm freeing this teenager and whatever other mutants are being held prison held inside this facility" said Captain America and looks at the device on Jubilee neck "what's this device" he asked looking at Senator Stryker

"It's a device that prevents these freaks from using their powers to escape from this facility and if they do manage to escape then they blow up if they escape from this facility they even blow up if you try to remove it I won't make the same mistakes that Senator Kelly made" said Senator Stryker

"Deactivate it now" demanded Captain America

"No I have to admit that I'm disappointed that you have chose to side with the freaks I was going to use you as a means to gather more support for the Mutant Response Division what would say if we had the great Captain America lead the Mutant Response Division more people would join our course a shame that you chose to side with these freaks" said Senator Stryker as the sound of gunfire can be heard through the facility

Homeland Security Agent Gyrich brings his finger to his ear piece radio "what going with the gunfire has a prisoner escaped" he asked

"No sir we are under attack from Hydra soldiers they are being lead by a man in a purple balaclava he armed with a rapier" said a voice over the radio

"Agent Gyrich get you men out of there are no match for Baron Zemo my guess they are here to recruit the Mutant prisoners you've locked up here" said Captain America

"What are you suggesting Captain America" asked Agent Gyrich

"Pull back as many of your soldiers as you can to this area of the facility and hold this area of the facility and call for reinforcement I will hold off the main forces of Hydra" said Captain America and then walks towards the elevator

"Ok" said Agent Gyrich

"You can't be serious that you are going to do what he says let Hydra take those freaks we are perfectly secure here" said Senator Stryker as Agent Gyrich put his fingers to his ear piece a radio

"This is Henry Gyrich all unit pull back to the Omega level of the facility Do not engage Hydra forces" he said as Captain America entered the elevator and disappeared to the upper level of the MDR facility

Upper level

MDR facility

Captain America arrives at the upper level to see a dozen dead MDR soldiers a female MDR soldier she has Blonde medium length hair she is armed with two handguns she is about 5' 8" she is surrounded by a dozen Hydra agents with their weapons trained at her she looks at a six year old girl hiding behind her

"Hand over the mutant and their won't be any trouble" said one of the Hydra soldiers

"Like I'm going to believe that hydra scum" said the female MDR soldier 'NO spare clips left and I have only eight bullets left three in the each clip one in each chamber not enough to take all these soldiers down still can't believe I let Fury talk me into working undercover in the MARDS see what Senator Stryker three hours since my last status report and Hydra attack with Zemo they must be whatever in the U-Men division' she though

"Please don't let them take me they taken my sister to the U-men Division none ever returns from their" said the Child

"Kid when I tell you run to the elevator and take it to the omega level and wait there I promise I get your sister back they" said the female MDR soldier and watched the child nodded her before they could move an object strike two of the Hydra agent before it returned to Captain America hands

The Hydra agents back away at the sight of Captain America a shock look came onto the female MDR soldier as he moved in front of the MDR soldier

"Soldier I need you to take this child to the lower level I will take them on" said Captain America

"You're going to need help sir I will help you" said the female MDR soldier

"What's your name soldier?" asked Captain America

"My name agent Carter" said the female MDR soldier

"Agent Its ok I've been taken on Hydra goons before get to safety I will prevent them from getting to the lower level there a Senator down there that needs protecting you can do that for me agent" said Captain America

Agent carter then took the little girl to the elevator while the Hydra soldiers steer down Captain America who proceed to charge towards the Hydra soldier who started firing their weapons but they weren't a match for Captain America who knock each one out cold

Captain America made his way through the corridor of the facility to see more dead MDR soldiers and some dead Hydra agents a Hydra agents is cornered by Wolverine who has his claw ejected the Hydra agent is using Shadow cat as a human shield she has a similar collar as Jubilee

"Out of the way Weapon-X I am taking this freak" said the Hydra agent as he trained the Desert Eagle Magnum at Wolverine

"Isn't going happen bub either way you're going down bub" said Wolverine who notices Captain America walking up behind the Hydra agent and look of shock consume his face at seeing Captain America which Shadowcat notices the shock look on Wolverine face

"What that matter Mister Logan" asked Shadowcat as she felt the grip loosen as Captain America pulled the Hydra agent off Shadowcat

"Where Zemo" demanded Captain America

"He's heading for the U-men division" said the Hydra Agent

"Thanks" said Captain America and proceed to knock out the Hydra agent and looks at Wolverine and Shadowcat standing there in black version of their X-men uniforms

"Jimmy it's good to see you again" said Captain America

"Likewise Roger" said Wolverine

"We need to stop Hydra from get whatever in this U-men Division are you up for help me out Jimmy" asked Captain America

"Yeah if you can keep up with me Rogers stay here kitty" asked Wolverine

Elsewhere

U-Men Division

Two Hydra agents and Baron Zemo who is working on the computer accessing information on the whole U-men project division and downloading the information a portable USB flashdisk and looks to two dead scientists both have been stabbed

"Let's see Senator Stryker what dark little secret I can gain on this U-men division you keep watch I wouldn't want any distractions while I work" said Baron Zemo

"Yes sir" said the two Hydra agents in unison

Baron Zemo continues to work on the computer and he brings information on one of U-men projects and under his mask a twisted smile creeps onto his face and what he was looking at it was information about splicing human with mutant gene and a dozen name of confirmed subjects that have survived the gene splicing experiment and where they are keeping them he downloaded all information on the project which they were calling the U-Men and continued his search through the mainframe looking for more information

"Are now this is what I am talking about all the names of all the mutants that have registered with the Mutant Response Division this will help us force them to serve Hydra and we us these mutants to create our own U-men" said Baron Zemo as he downloaded the information and proceed to erase the information on the Hard-drive after searching through a dozen more projects and downloading them to the USB flashdisk and proceed to remove the USB flashdisk placed into the handle of his rapier before removing a second USB flashdisk and placed it into the USB port and proceed to upload a computer virus into the MARD mainframe after the upload load was complete he hears the doors open behind him and turn to See Captain America and Wolverine standing their

"Your too late Captain I have what I came for" said Baron Zemo as he removes his Rapier from it hilt and trained it at Captain America

"Whatever you're up Zemo I'm going to stop you" said Captain America

"Kill them" order Baron Zemo

"Yes sir" said the two Hydra soldiers in unison turn to face Wolverine and Captain America while Baron Zemo took off while both Hydra soldiers got into a fighting stance while looking at the two heroes

"Leave them to me stop Zemo" said Wolverine

"No Zemo wouldn't have these two guarding him if they weren't something special about them be on your guard" said Captain America as both soldiers nodded at each other

"yeah figured as much Rogers there scent off" said Wolverine as he ejected inject his claws from his hands which shocked Captain America "I'll explain letter Rogers" he said heading towards one of the Hydra soldiers he swipes his claws who dodges out of the way and kicks wolverine in the gut which knocks him backward the same Hydra soldiers charges towards wolverine and punches him in the face which knocks him backwards while this is going on Captain America is struggling against the other Hydra soldier

Elsewhere

Omega Level

A dozen of MDR soldiers have set up a barricade while Senator Stryker is being protected by three bodyguards while Carter is instructing MDR soldiers to prepare for Hydra attack Jubilee and Kitty have their collars removed they are looking after the little girl from earlier while Henry Gyrich looks disgusted at the two mutants inside the omega vault and at the communicator she was holding and the SHIELD

"What do you think you are Soldier" demanded Senator Stryker

"Shut it senator I'm call for reinforcement we can't hold out if Hydra attacks this level with a full squad of troopers and its SHIELD agent Sharon Carter" said Carter and activate

"Agent to agent Coulson I need you to get touch with the Avengers we are under attack from Hydra Captain America and Wolverine have gone after Zemo" she said

"Agent Coulson what did you just say agent Carter" asked a male voice on the other end of the communicator

"That Captain America and wolverine have gone after Zemo" said Agent Carter

"That's what I thought you said Sharon I contact Stark and see if he can send the Avengers to help you anyway Idea what they are after?" asked Agent Coulson

"I picked up a radio ear piece of a dead Hydra soldier and what Miss Pryde said they are after what being housed in the U-men Division" said Agent Carter

"Roger that Agent Cater I'll contact Stark and have him send some help I need you to hold your position Carter" said Agent Coulson over the radio system

U-Men Division

Captain America continues to block Hydra soldier punches that the man is throwing at him he looks over to see Wolverine blocking the attacks that Hydra eventually Captain America punches the hydra soldier in the face and knock him backwards before he goes back to attack Captain America

Wolverine eventually manages slice the Hydra soldier head off to reveal it was a robot as he looks over to see Captain America deliver a right hook right through the Hydra chest revealing it to be another robot

"Figured they were Life Modal Decoy Fury mentioned that a number of them where stole from a SHIELD facility didn't think they would improve them this much to be able to fight this good" said Wolverine

"We need to stop Zemo from escaping the facility with that device he put into the hilt of his sword it must be important" said Captain America

The two of them then head in the direction Baron Zemo had gone and after defecting more Hydra soldiers they eventually arrive at the helipad to find Baron Zemo boarding a helicopter gunship and the engine starts up and the rotor blades started spinning and start to hover above the helipad and Baron Zemo in the door way of the helicopter

"Your took late Captain I have to thank you for dealing with my men for me now I don't need to split my payment with them" said Baron Zemo as two Helicopters hover alongside his helicopter they then aiming their chain guns towards Captain America as Baron Zemo helicopter flies away

Captain America then throws his Shield at the helicopter the shield sliced through the rotor mount which caused the helicopter to crash land the shield then bounce off the side of a building before slicing through the tail end of the second helicopter before returning to Captain America hand as the helicopter crash lands as well

"See you still got some skill Rogers" said Wolverine

"So I am guessing you a mutant James that would explain how you survived those tank blasts or how you and Creed survived storming Normandy beach" Asked Captain America and hate brewing in Wolverine at the mention of Creed

"Yes me and Creed have a healing factor that heal my injuries or cure me from anything from common cold to cancer" said Wolverine

"What happened to Peggy?" asked Captain America

"She passed away Steve she was heartbroken when she thought you died she never found anyone to fill the void most of the Howling Commandos including demanded they search for your remains to give you a proper funeral like we gave Bucky a funeral I stop going after she died it was hard for me to see them age while mine and creeds slows down to a crawl" said Wolverine

"What about the Claws how did that happen" asked Captain America

"A twisted scientist discover Adamntium like your shield and decided he would like to see if he could bond it to a human body and after discovering my military services record and was forced into the process and they were called me Weapons-X" said wolverine

"I thought they would stop with those experiments they may have had a success with me but with all those powers I couldn't even protect Bucky it was my fault he died" said Captain America

"Damn you Rogers Bucky doesn't blame you for his death he gave his life for his country like Creed , myself, Carter, Philips, Falsworth, Dugan, Jones, Juniper, Parker, Cohen, Manelli or Fury glad fought alongside and we knew the risk in the War" said Wolverine

"You were never good with the pep talks Jimmy to bad Zemo got away" said Captain America as Supergirl, Ironman, Spiderman, Wasp arrived on the Scene they all have shock look on their faces expect Supergirl who didn't know who he was

"No way it can't be but it is Captain America the hero of World War 2" said Ironman

"Cool it's an honour to meet a living legend like you captain" said Wasp

"You need to go after Zemo stole something from a MDR mainframe we stop him from escaping" said Captain America

"I am on it are coming Wasp" asked Supergirl flying in the direction that Baron Zemo was heading and wasp followed after Supergirl in her insect size

Inside the helicopter

Baron Zemo is leaning back in the chair and removes the USB flash disk from the hilt of his sword while looking at the two Hydra agents flying the helicopter Zemo picks up a PDA and connects the USB drives to it

"Keep this thing steady while I up load the data to the client then we can make our escape" said Baron Zemo

"As you wish sir" said one of the Hydra pilot

Baron Zemo started the upload to someone while the helicopter continued to flying away from the MDR facility after a few minutes he paused the upload a few second later a cell phone starts to ring and Zemo answered the cell phone the voice on the other end of the cell phone is Dominic McKnight

"You've only upload fifty percent of the U-men project where is the other is half of the information I asked for" demanded Dominic

"You get the other half once I am paid in full Mister McKnight our I shall give this information to someone else I'm sure SHIELD would like to know of this project" taunted Baron Zemo

"It wouldn't be wise to Blackmail me Zemo not when you purchase a batch of genetically enhance soldiers and they have a failsafe built into them that I can activate at any time I see fit" said replied Dominic calmly

"you wouldn't dare Dominic not when I have the information you want and had the means to steal if information you also didn't tell me that Captain America was there I want extra for having to face that man again" said Baron Zemo

"I had no knowledge of that development I had a feeling that he was recovered from North Sea last week according to a source close to Mister Stryker but I think he was planning on using him to lead the MDR against Mutant Kind in similar way that Magneto is to mutant kind so are you going to upload the information or not Mister Zemo I hate to liquidated someone of your talents" asked Dominic

"Sir we have incoming and she fast" said the co-pilot of the helicopter as Supergirl catches up to the helicopter Baron Zemo opens the side door of the helicopter to see what the pilots where telling him

'Damn that mutant fast' he though and "It seems we are at stale mate Mister McKnight it seem the latest addition to the Avengers is closing in on me if you don't want me to hand over this information to them I suggest that you pay me double what we agreed on or say good bye to the information on the U-men project" he said

"fine" Said Dominic and Baron Zemo finished the uploaded of information as Supergirl grabs the tail of the helicopter which cause Zemo to drop the PDA and USB flash disk falls but is grabbed by Wasp in time before it could fall into the water

"Damn it" said Baron Zemo and draws a pistol and started to shooting at Wasp who quickly dodges the shots but it caused her to drop the PDA and USB disk into the water she then fired her stingers at Baron Zemo and is hit a number of time and is knocked backwards and slams into the other side of the helicopter and knocked as Supergirl

"Are you ok Wasp" asked Supergirl as she continue to hold the helicopter in place her grip on tail is leaving her hand prints as she forces the helicopter to land on the docks as SHIELD agents and fellow Avengers arrive on the scene in the Quinjet

Supergirl pulls Baron Zemo out of helicopter and tries smacking her in the face but nothing except causing himself pain to the arm he hit Supergirl

"What the hell are you made out" demanded Baron Zemo as he shakes the hand he hit Supergirl with she then drags him to the Ramp as Ironman, Wolverine and Captain America descent the Quinjet ramp

"Well done Supergirl" said Ironman

"No problem Ironman" said Supergirl as Ironman placed sum cuff on Baron Zemo hands and Supergirl then escorts him aboard the Quinjet as Two black M.D.R Hummer pull up on the scene and Senator William Stryker, Homeland security Agent Henry Gyrich followed by a dozen MDR soldiers

"Have you been able to recover the data stole from my facility" demanded Senator Stryker

"No we were unable to recover it was lost when the PDA and USB device Zemo was using felling into the water when Supergirl grabbed the tail end of the helicopter the device fell I did manage to catch it but when Zemo started firing his weapon at me I was forced to drop it and it fell into New York Harbour" said Wasp

"You stupid freak that was important information to Mutant Response Division and you set back the mutant registration programme back three years we had six thousand mutants registered on the system knew you Avenger clowns were helping protect mutants and this proves it you sent Hydra to attack my facility so you freaks could help protect you own kind" said Senator Stryker with pure venom in his voice

"You are more concerned about the information on project U-men your little project to enhance you soldiers with mutant gene so you can capture mutants you've creating your own team of mutants that called X-factor he told me everything about what they were after when they hit the MDR facility" said Agent Sharon Carter as she exited a Hummer dragging a wounded Hydra agent and toss him to the senators feet

"So what we need soldiers that can protect our nation from freaks like here" Senator Stryker pointing to Wasp or "him I never understand why soldiers followed you Rogers you chose to align yourself with freaks of nature and can't believe you even let a freak like her join your team" he said pointing to Supergirl descending the ramp of the Quinjet

"You know what Stark your real freak lover father turning in his grave at you align with these freaks of nature"

Captain America heard enough at Venom coming from Senator Stryker mouth and quickly punches him and he goes down to the ground holding his bloody jaws

"Arrest him he assaulted me" ordered Senator Stryker still holding his mouth his MDR troopers move closer towards they have weapons pointed at them by SHIELD agents

"Stand down and that an order take your men and leave the area Senator and I won't have you take in for your sick experiments" said Agent Carter this caused Homeland Security Agent to help Senator Stryker to his feet

"Arrest him Gyrich he assaulted me I want that damn freak arrested do it or I'll have demoted to a rent a cop" demanded Senator Stryker

"Shut it would you got what you deserve Rogers was friend with Howard Stark and if you don't cool off I gladly hand you over to SHIELD personnel" said Agent Gyrich this caused Senator Stryker to storm off followed by the MDR troopers and Agent Gyrich followed them and Avengers boarded the Quinjet and it flew off

Quinjet

Prisoner hold

Baron Zemo is pacing around the cell he has been placed his hands still cuffed with the handcuff that was place on him by Ironman when the Amora appeared in the cell with Baron Zemo

"What can do for you lady as you can see my hands are tied" taunted Baron Zemo

"If you agree to join me Baron Zemo my master will help you get revenge on Captain America and you will get the world" said Amora

"Deal all you need to is get me out of here" asked Baron Zemo

"That won't be problem" said Amora

She and Baron Zemo then disappeared in cloud of green smoke leaving only the handcuff inside the prison cell

End of chapter


	10. Race Against Time Part 1

**Justice League Unlimited/Avengers Earth Mightiest Hero **

Chapter 9: Race against Time Part 1:

_Thanks to the poll the next DC character to become the next Avengers will be Huntress please continue to enter the poll to select the next hero _

_An: This spoilers after the events of Karai Vendetta is the reason April staying in the Turtles lair while they deal with The Kraang and The Shedder. _

**(Marvel universe) **

2000 Hours

21st June 2013

Warehouse district, Hudson River, New York City, USA

On a large Crane over looking the Shipping Docks is Avenger member Batgirl she is looking a dozen Advance Idea Mechanic and their current Scientist Supreme who is meeting with Whiplash and Black Spider who are looking over a large number of shipping crates being loaded with Lexcorp equipment

'Of course Lex would become involved with Hydra must be using them for something and finding out Tony armour more advance than his exo-suit the question when was he teleported to this universe might have been when Black Spider teleported here or he been here the same amount of time we have or more Ghost is someone he would work with me if it mean getting something more powerful weapon he could use against Clark' thought Batgirl

Eventually Whiplash and Black Spider leave the AIM soldiers and Scientist Supreme to continue to load weapons on to a large cargo ship the pair headed towards an abandon warehouse

'would love to know where those Lexcorp crates are going but finding out where Peter and his class mates have been taken is more important so it follow Black Spider and Whiplash and see where they are going' though Batgirl as she followed in the direction that Whiplash and Black Spider went eventually coming to a run down warehouse and spots an abandon yellow school bus with Midtown printed on the top of the buss she then pressed to finger to side of her cowl

"Batgirl to Jarvis I have located the missing bus belong to Midtown High school near the Hudson river I'm going to check an abandon warehouse I'll contact you once I checked it out" whispered Batgirl

"understand Miss Gordon I'll inform Mister Stark but he's already left to meet with Ghost in Central Park for the exchange and Master Gordon, Dr Pym, Hulk and Thor are another location were a school bus with Midtown high school" said Jarvis over her ear piece

"Negative it Ghost could have split up students locations beside I've spotted Whiplash and one of my world villains Black Spider going to run a scan of the warehouse see what's inside the building I'll keep you informed Jarvis" said Batgirl

"Understood Miss Gordon" said Jarvis

Batgirl then makes her way to the abandon warehouse that the Midtown High school bus is parked outside off

**Elsewhere at the same time**

Garbage dump

New Jersey, USA

The four turtles are looking around the dump Leonardo finds an abandon school which has been stripped of the wells and engine and has Midtown high school printed on the side of the school business

"Donnie are you sure this is the place doesn't seem there is any place this Ghost character could be holding hostages if you ask me" enquired Leo

"Yes I'm sure this is the location I triangulated her Shell-cell to this location they must be here somewhere we should split up and looks for clues see if we can locate April" said Donnie

"Yeah well I clearly think you are not thinking clearly we all now you like April and she is the only girl you have seen in your whole life hell she will only see you as one of her brother" said Raphael he then looks over to Mickey looking through a huge pile of rubbish and eventually pulling out a Silver sentry comic number 1 and placed into a bag full of comic he had already found

"Score the origins stories of the Silver Sentry so cool" said Mickey which cause the three turtles to face him

"Mickey your suppose to be looking for clues about April location not some stupid comic book I think we are really wasting our time Ghost would have separated them" said Raphael

"Oh you mean this" said Mickey removing a shell cell from the Best buy carrier bag he was using to store his comic books in the shell cell was badly damaged which quickly was taken by Donatello and he proceed to examine the device

"How long have you had this Mickey?" asked Leo

"About an Hour and after we arrived her right after found three Justice Force comics and three Silver Sentry comics also a Nobody comic 5" said Mickey as he gets angry looks from Leo and Raphael

Deathstroke is watching the Turtles from the crane arm as Donnie continue to examine the damaged Shell Cell while Leo and Raphael look at Mickey

"I have to say I am really impressed someone manage to track one of the students cellular communication device I was hoping to ambush one of the Avengers but I guess I'll have to settle for you guys for over stuffed guys in turtle costume I guess I could do with a warm up" said the man which caused the turtles to look up at him

"Who are you what has Shedder done to April" demanded Donnie

"I have no really idea who this Shedder character is but I the name is Death-stroke currently freelance consultant slash mercenary for hire I was hired by Madam Hydra and Baron Strucker to keep this entrance to Hive a Hydra super-soldier facility to ensure it remains undiscovered and that anyone that discover this location I get to terminate them with extreme measure" said Deathstroke

"If you look pal we out number you tell us how we get into this facility" demanded Raphael

"And your overconfidence will be your downfall" said Deathstroke as he watches as the turtles draw their weapons and the turtles watch as the man drew a sword and looked at the four turtles and at the weapons

**:Flashback ****12 Hours ****previously: **

0800 Hours

21st June 2013

Queens, New York City, USA

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are stood together at the school bus stop waiting for the school bus

"Thanks for coming to school bus stop this morning Tiger and thanks for letting me sleepover last night" said Mary Jane

"Your father really shouting at your mother last night what did she do if don't mind me asking MJ" asked Peter as he and MJ get into a friend huge before they separated

"The usual nothing specials set my dad off this time to much alcohol and father thinking my mother was having an affair I said something about my sister Gayle he didn't like and not taking out trash take your pick Tiger" said Mary Jane

"You if want I'm sure Aunt May will let you sleepover any time you like MJ" said Peter

"I know she and my mum keep trying to set us up but you know me Tiger I prefer to be a free agent" said Mary Jane

"You know I'm sorry could make you cinema date I had to work late on Bugle website he wants the Anti MARD Campaign in full scale since they tried to use Captain America to lead their soldiers and they hate campaign against Supergirl" said Peter

"It's ok Tiger I went with Gwen she just broken up with Harry after she saw him making out with that new girl Lilly Hollister why don't you ask Gwen out again she really like you Pete" said Mary Jane

"I don't know" said Peter

They notices the school bus heading towards after the bus stopped both Peter and Mary Jane got onto Mary Jane sits down next to Gwen and the two girls starts talking as Peter continues down the bus passing Carlie Cooper who had a binder covered in picture of Spiderman he looked at the girl behind Carlie it was April O'Neil

"is it ok if I sit here April" asked Peter

"Yeah sure Pete I welcome the company" said April

"any news on you dad April" asked Peter

"No the polices aren't really interested in crackpot stories but they haven't really spent time looking for him" said April

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll turn up soon" said Peter

"I don't normally see you on the bus in a morning how come your on the bus this morning?" asked April

"yeah well I walked with MJ thought I would take the bus this morning instead of walking to school" said Peter just then Peter Spider sense started going off as sleep gas starts feeling Peter looks around the bus as other students fall a sleep eventually fall a sleep himself

Three Hours later

Peter Parker eventually comes round to see his students coming around inside a large room which is being over looked by a dozen soldiers dressed in black combat gear they are FN-P90 sub machine gun.

'Damn it Parker why did you leave you Avengers Id card at home I really got get Tony to create me a suit of Armour that I could use in pitch' thought Peter as he looks around room and notice that they was a vent shaft in the corner of the room

'Great away out but I can't leave my class mates here no telling which madman has taken us hostage and I would best to remain here till I find out who took us and what would my classmates think if Peter escape and Spiderman show a few minutes later there goes your secret identity'

Peter starts pacing around the room he notice that Carlie is being comfort by Gwen Stacey, April O'Neil and Mary Jane Watson

"Is Spiderman going to save us" asked Cassie

"Yeah I'm sure Spiderman and the Avengers will finds us remember they remember they have Supergirl on their team and she can hear people in danger all across the planet I'm sure she will be hear soon" said Mary Jane

'Yeah I wish I could but Spiderman stuck in here with his fellow class I promise I will get you all out of here if means giving up my secret Identity anything to keep my friends save and Flash' though Peter to himself

1200 Hours

Turtles lair

Each of the Turtles leave there room and looked around the lair as Splinter leave his room and notices that April is in the lair Mickey jumps on the sofa and turns the television on to Space Hero

"Where is April master?" asked Donnie

"No ideas my son she must have left the lair" said Master Splinter

Donnie walks around the lair to find a letter from April which

"**Sorry board down decide to go back to school with the Avengers and Fantastic Four out there no need to worry about the Shedder so be back by the end of the school day Love April" **

"She gone to school we have no go after her no telling what Shedder will do anyone protecting her" said Donnie

"Yeah get his ass handed to him by the Hulk I love to see that" said Raphael

"He beat us with ease he could beat the Avengers easy we need to go to the surface and keep her safe" said Donnie

"No Donnie I'm pretty sure Shedder a human and the Hulk or Supergirl are super power houses and one is a power alien from outer space that has unlimited strength and god knows what and the other is a damn rage monster that beat the unstoppable monster Juggernaut I'm sure they can handle the Shedder and his Foot Ninja" said Raphael

"Leo Karai has already gone after April once she do it again and we don't even know why the Kraang want her for and no once Shedder finds out which school Shedder will send his daughter to attend that school and attack April we must go" said Donnie

"Donnie you are thinking this through why agree that Karai knowing April is one of our ally we can't go to the surface we risk it I am sorry" said Leo neither of the three turtles and Master Splinter notice Space hero being interrupted by a news bulletin

"Hey guys I think there something on the news about April school some dude in white" said Mickey

This caused the other three Turtles and Master Splinter to face the news report of an Asian female "This video tapes was delivered to our news station four hours after class of midtown high" the video of Ghost appeared on the screen surrounded by a dozen of commandos

"This goes out to the capital dog and lord of war that I have kidnapped a large number of high school teenager my demands are quiet simple that the CEO of Stark International and New York Invisible Ironman Tony Stark turns over his Ironman armour tech to me by midnight or I will execute five students at midnight and then one every hour after that until he meets my demands are meet and if SHIELD, The Avengers or any of New York hero get involved I will be forced to execute all of them if Mr Stark wants discuss meeting with me discuss releasing the students then my email address is the **TheGhost1982 **and don't expect SHIELD to track down me via my email address I taken the liberty of broadcasting my emails from the Lateverian embassy the clock is ticking Mr Stark you have till midnight to meet my demands" said the Ghost

"Daily bugle we was unable to get word from anybody at Stark industries to give us a comment of The Ghost demands we will be broadcasting news reports through on updates as they come our hearts and minds got out to the families of those kidnapped students this Maria Chan for Daily Bugle"

"That Girls school you don't think this character working for the Shedder do you" asked Donnie

"I do not know my sons" said Master Splinter

Elsewhere at the Same time

Inside the Ironman Armour Vault

Avengers Mansion

Tony Stark is pacing around Ironman looking at blueprints of a female version of the Mark V armour and Mark V with a dozen of military weapons on it including a mini gun

"Jarvis I want to know how Project Rescue and Project War machine are coming" said Tony as he continues on a wrist top laptop as he continues to examine blueprints of project Rescue and War machine

"Sir the Project Rescue armour is current at 89.99 percent completion while the Project War machine is in its final stages and is just awaiting combat data and Miss Potts has been asking have you seen the news" asked Jarvis

"No I been working on Pepper birthday present I haven't had time to checkout latest Bugle Spiderman Rant or rumours of giants turtles running around New York or even what insane Rant Harrange has going against Ben Tennyson or Hodge main ranting on a mutant registration act So what has Spiderman done this time tepee his Florida holiday home" asked Tony

"No sir about a group of Midtown High school student being taken hostage one of the missing students is Peter sir" said Jarvis

"Bring up the video now Jarvis" said Tony in a shock tone of voice

"Yes sir Mr Stark" said Jarvis as he brought up a Daily Bugle news report of an Asian female "This video tapes was delivered to our news station four hours after class of midtown high" the video of Ghost appeared on the screen surrounded by a dozen of commandos

"This goes out to the capital dog and lord of war that I have kidnapped a large number of high school teenager my demands are quiet simple that the CEO of Stark International and New York Invisible Ironman Tony Stark turns over his Ironman armour tech to me by midnight or I will execute five students at midnight and then one every hour after that until he meets my demands are meet and if SHIELD, The Avengers or any of New York hero get involved I will be forced to execute all of them if Mr. Stark wants discuss meeting with me discuss releasing the students then my email address is the **TheGhost1982 **and don't expect SHIELD to track down me via my email address I taken the liberty of broadcasting my emails from the Lateverian embassy the clock is ticking Mr Stark you have till midnight to meet my demands" said the Ghost

"Turn it off Jarvis summon the Avengers and Start downloading the mark 2 armour to a flash disk and I want the SHIELD file on the Ghost and any known contacts" said Tony as James Rhodes and Pepper Potts the Armoury

"Tony you can't be serious about handing over your armour to a psycho like Ghost you know what people that guys works for and what they can do with just one of our armour tech" said James

"I know that but that James but I'm not about to risk the life of a dozen of children in regarding my armour and The Ghost is some that will murder children to get my armour tech Jarvis email the Ghost that I will agree to his demands as soon as he release the students" said Tony

"Yes sir" said Jarvis

At the same time

Warehouse

The Ghost is pacing around an abandon warehouse while Ivan Vanko is busy improving his Crimson Dynamo armour while Beatle is leaning up against pillar his arms crossed while Whiplash is working at her on a new energy whips they are eventually they are joined by Black Spider, Metallo and the Chameleon

"This is bloody stupid plan if you ask me you really thinks Stark going to play ball and just hand us his Ironman tech" asked Ivan as he looked up from his armour

"The Mandarin has planned everything even an alliance with Hydra for his project Ultimo tech they hid the hostages while you distract the avengers and while Chameleon pose as me at the central park meeting place I will use my talents to break into Avengers mansion and steal what the Master planner wants" said The Ghost

"what about that about this SHIELD organisation I'm sure they can track their cell-phones or even the alien can scan the whole city for them" asked Black Spider

"That why Metallo is here with you Black Spider his Kryptonite will weak Supergirl to allow us to hurt her or while we carry out the Master planner plan he has taken the liberty of having us remove their cell phone and other communication device and dumping them on garbage barge travelling the Hudson river" said The Ghost just then his Tablet started ring and he removed the device and check it out

"I guess Stark agreed to play ball the students for his amour tech beside he'll never see what is coming or what the master planner has in store for him and his armour tech" said The Ghost

Elsewhere

Unknown facility

Peter Parker is sat with Mary Jane while they look around at the other students in the room with them he notices that a lot of his students are checking their cell-phone and smart-phones but they weren't getting a signal

'I wished I picked up my Avengers communicator this morning I could off used it to summon the Avengers I don't think I could use it anyway Hydra would of found out I'm Spiderman and my class would be put in danger' thought Peter as he looks to his side to see Mary Jane resting her head on his shoulder

'I promise MJ I will get us out of here I won't let anything happen to you or the others' he thought and searching his utility belt and removed a spider tracer ' I could use this to contact Supergirl if her hearing is like I think it is then she could come and save us but if they find it then I'm screwed they know I'm Spiderman and my friends will be put in danger I 'll use this as a last resource' he thought as he puts the tracer back into his utility belt

1500 Hours

Avengers Briefing room

Avengers have gathered around the main table inside the briefing room when Tony stark enters the room

"Where's bug-boy he late" asked Hulk

"Peter Parker is with his that have been taken hostage by this man" said Tony as an image of The Ghost is broadcasted from the table "The Ghost is freelance industrial spy and freelance assassin for hire none has any information about is political alliances his abilities are generated by his suit tech they include Invisibility and is able go in intangible he broadcast his two hours after students went missing and given me till midnight"

"So what are his demand Tony" asked Captain America

"In return for turning over the students safe and I must turn Ironman tech to him and I have already agreed to hand over the blueprints" said Tony

"Tony you can't be serious be think of turning over the Ironman tech to a terrorist like The Ghost you said it yourself he a freelance once you turn over the plans he can give every terrorist group those blueprints and they will mass produce them on a grand scale" said Hank

"I know that is a real possibility Hank but we are talking innocent lives here I'm not having parents burying there children for something I created and I have already decided to meet Ghost in Central Park at eight o'clock tonight that gives us a few hours to search for the locations of students" said Tony

Unknown facility

Peter Parker is looking around the holding are when his Spider sense he looks around to See Madam Hydra entering the room as other students look at her female Hydra terrorist leader and she is followed by Two Hydra commandos armed with HK MP5 Sub machine guns

"Are Mister Parker you are coming me or there going to be trouble for your friends" said Madam Hydra

"why do you want puny parker" asked Flash

"Let me guess your the lead quarterback it's a surprise Peter is a member of Football team being Spiderman and all" said Madman Hydra Which is meet with laughter from most of Peter Parker class mates

"you have to be insane if you think Parker is the Amazing Spiderman he real weakling" said Flash one of the Hydra slams the butt of the weapons into Flash chest

"Shut your mouth boy none insult Madman Viper" said One of the Hydra Commandos

"Tell you Mister Parker if you don't come with us then my men have orders to shut I couldn't care less about the Master planners plan for Stark Armour but you are what we need for our weapons X project and I'm sure you are all about Power and responsibility and could you live with the deaths of all these people" asked Madam Hydra

"Promise you won't hurt them Madam Hydra then I'll go with you" said Peter as he moved in front of Mary Jane Watson

"Take the red head as well Doctor Winters needs to create us another female Spider assassin and what better than his girlfriend and if you trying anything then red gets a bullet in the back of the head" said Madam Hydra

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are lead out of the room as Madam Hydra follows them as the midtown students looked at each and shock revelation that Spiderman is Peter Parker one of their classmate

End of part 1


	11. Race Against Time Part 2

Justice League Unlimited/Avengers Earth Mightiest Hero

Revenge of Loki and The Masters of Evil

The Race against Time Part 2

Dr Witter's Lab

Unknown Facility

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are brought into a very state of the art medical facility with about a dozen scientist work at different equipment while standing in the middle of this room is a middle age white woman in her late thirties she is dressed in a pair of stonewash jeans, pair of high heel boots a white blouse and a lab coat she has scruff blonde hair and blue eye behind her thick rimmed glasses her hand are covered by a pair of black leather gloves she is about 5'9" and has an fit athletic body

"Are the famed Spiderman the reason that bastard fired me from Oscorp Industries no matter a pleasure to see the first every next generation super-soldier with you in our collection I can perfect the Spider venom Serum so we can create an army of Spider powered soldiers for our current clients" said the woman

"What are your order Doctor Witter?" asked one of the Hydra

"I want them secure in those chairs so" said Dr Witter as she pointed to two metal chair next to large fridges containing vials of chemicals

'I can easy escape from these goons now but if I do then late will leave MJ in the clutches of Hydra and not to mention that my hole school knows I'm Spiderman at least I hope that I still have my Spider Tracers one me hopefully I can use these to summon my avengers thanks to Batgirl help I was able to improve the range of them so Supergirl can hear them now I have to just bide my time and think of a way to use them to get out of this mess' thought Peter as he scopes the lay out of the room as the two Hydra soldiers proceed to lead Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson to the chair both then sit down in the chairs and are restrained in place with metal bands Peter Parker starts to struggle in his bond as Doctor Witter starts checking over Mary Jane

"She is a perfect specimen she will make a fine X-24 inform command that we shall soon be able to create her a second Spiderwoman I just hope it's a success if not we have number of other willing candidate to use to become Spiderman Sidekick" said Dr Witter

"Leave her out of this she has nothing to do with this" shouted Peter as he continues to struggle with the metal restrains"

"You might as well safe your strength Mister Parker those restrains of those chair are made of Adamantium and as you know from Weapon X it is damn nearly unbreakable and you have not nearly the strength to break them and why should I leave her out of this don't you want you girlfriend as you sidekick I think its romantic" said Dr Witter

"I'm not his girlfriend I'm a free agent he just a good friend nothing more" said Mary Jane as she to move her head from Dr Witter grip

"Sure sound of a lesbian I'm sure you'll experiment in college the best part of going you get to experiment and I tell you its great but down to business I work for a black project division task with creating the next generation of super-soldier for my new employee and multiple contracts Ghost is working for Hydra or my true benefactor he calls him the Master Planner bring me the OZ enhance Spider so we can being" said Dr Witter

"Yes Doctor Witter" said one of the scientist and walked over to a containment unit housing a Spider the scientist reached in and proceed to collect the and heads slowly towards and hands it to Dr Witter she notices he had a scared lock on his face she simple collects it and starts stroking the Spider

"I've always loved spiders even at a young age and have been fantasized by them reading everything from scientist journals about spider habitats and their biological and reproduction system or even the myths about Spiders and after getting out of university I joined Oscorp as an intern and eventually assigned to Osborn Super-soldier program eventually working with Sterns and Osborn we started with injecting the Oz formula in Spiders eventually Osborn wanted human testing results so when I heard we had a tour coming I made it so one of the Spiders could escape and as you can say the rest is history wouldn't you say Mister Parker" said Dr Witter

"You're the reason I got my Spiders did you release I could of died in your goals to get a human test subject" demanded Peter

"Well Osborn wanted a human test subject so I gave him one and he fired me it wasn't my fault I target his brats class anyway I stole my research and enough Oz sample so I could create more possible Spider enhance soldier and was then recruited by a new employee and I continued my research eventually they formed a partner with Some military and some PMC and with Hydra as well so we can work to create the next generation of Super-soldier for the highest bidder" said Dr Witter as placed the spider on the metal restrain around Mary Jane Wrist the spider eventually crawls up Mary Jane forearm and eventually it proceed to bite her which caused her to scream as Peter continues to struggle as a smile crept on Dr Witter as Mary Jane passes out

"Perfect Misty that's a good girl mummy prod of you now we just have to wait and see what happens either we have another Spiderwoman or we have some reject for Smyth's cybernetics unit or I'm sure Stillwell can use her for his cross specie experiment or just a body of dumping monitor her

' I promise you MJ if you survive the bite and we get out of her here I will do what ever it takes to find a cure to what Dr Witter's did to you' Peter though as one of Dr Witter collect a blood sample from Peter left forearm

"why are you taking a sample of my blood" he asked as the scientist hands the vial of blood to Dr Witter who holds the vial of blood up to the light

"oh its really quiet simple their Mister Parker just think about all those cloning experiment that would pay to clone the Amazing Spiderman the Company has something in store for the Avengers and we need DNA samples while Hydra get there own team while we have our owe Avengers beside Mister Parker our current facility is deep underwater and no Avenger can dive down that far maybe that Supergirl or Thor but what happens when you a hole in the roof of the facility this facility will flood and kill everybody inside the facility" said Dr Witter as a blinding light appears and after a few seconds later Huntress finds her in the middle of the lab

Huntress soon regains her focus as she looks around the sate of the art facility then she looks at Dr Witter her focus then shifts to the Captured Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson here focus is then drawn when Hydra soldiers storm the room and trained their weapons at the figure

"So who the bloody hell are you and how did you get here?" demanded Dr Witter as Hydra soldiers soon surround Huntress

"The name Huntress and if I knew that would tell you Hydra scum last thing I remembered was running a lead down regarding associate of Red Skull then some how I ended up here in this room surrounded by more Hydra goons" said Huntress she raised her arms as the Hydra soldiers aimed their weapons at her

"No matter who you are I suggest you toss the weapon and surrender you are inside a Hydra weapons facility deep under water and you don't have enough bolts to take on genetically superior Hydra Goons" said Dr Witter

"Yeah well I'm a hero and I can't really do that" said Huntress and she aimed the Crossbow and proceed fire it at her she simple dodge the bolt and it impaled into the wall behind her Dr Witter then charged at Huntress and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground which shocked Peter as she choked her out

"What you have Spider powers how" asked Peter

"You have to ask why wouldn't me a girl who loves spiders won't experiment with Oz mutated Spiders without using a full tested Spider serum on myself before giving my word to Madam Hydra that I would create them more Spidermen or Spiderwomen soldiers now inform Madam Hydra we have a new costume reject for her to turn into a assassin take her to the conditioning room" said Dr Witter

"Yes Doctor Witter" said the Hydra soldier and four of them then proceed to drag the knocked out Huntress out of the room as Dr Witter turns to face Peter Parker and Mary Jane starts to come round

"Oh my head what going on it fells like my head is pounding" asked Mary Jane

"Perfect she survived and seems like you and me Mister Parker your girlfriend has developed a Spider sense and before you try anything those restrains are also Adamantium we took the liberty to ensure we would prepared if you developed Spider powers like your boyfriend I mean your friend that is a boy so now I think it time that you are taken in turns to the Hydra conditioning room to be brainwashed into loyal Hydra soldiers and while your at it get her a new costume we can't have Spiderwoman 2.1 wearing her civilian gear all the time now can we but I will give you five minutes to chat amongst yourselves I'm not a total bitch" said Dr Witter

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this MJ I swear I did mean for anything like this to happen and I promise I will do everything in my power to find you a cure

"I know you will and I don't blame you Tiger if I had asked you stay with me this morning you would have gone school your usually way wouldn't you should blame me for getting you in this mess" said Mary Jane

" I could never blame you for this MJ beside I mainly blame The Ghost for this mess" said Peter

"Enough times up take Miss Watson to get a new uniform then take her to the conditioning room so we can get her brainwashed" said Mary Jane

"Yes Doctor Witter" said four female Hydra soldiers in unison as they remove the metal restrains from around her wrist and then escorted her out of the room as Peter began struggling more in his chair this caused Dr Witter to face him

"You might as well safe your strength for when we take you to the conditioning room don't worry Mister Parker once you been conditioned you and miss Watson will be ready for many years of loyal services to the Hydra organisation beside you will be getting a new costume" said Dr Witter as four new Hydra soldiers come over to her

Elsewhere at the same time

Four Hydra soldiers are dragging the knocked out Huntress through the corridor neither of them notice someone watching them from the vent shaft

"I can't believe Spiderman is just some punk kid from Queens" said one of the Hydra soldiers

"Yeah well once the conditioning is done with he will be a loyal Hydra agent especially when his girlfriend is brainwashed we will have a pair of Spider assassins" said a second Hydra soldier

"Yeah I know any idea who this girl is I've never seen her before" said third Hydra soldier

"No idea and don't care we just need to get her to the conditioning room so we can get her brainwashed" said a fourth Hydra soldiers

"I like to know who that Doctor character is he asked to take six of the students and which have since been replaced with LMD duplicates and not to mention that he told Madam Hydra who Spiderman is and has since promised to create Hydra more mutate enhanced super soldiers you don't think he works for that McKnight character" asked the first soldiers

"No idea and I'm not paid to ask question remember the last one who asked to many questions Bane killed him" said third

The mysterious figure watches them pass under the vent open he slowly removes the vent cover he lowers himself into the corridor it turns out it was Hawkeye he removes his bow from his qivell and then drew four arrows

'No idea who the babe is but none deserve to become a loyal Hydra goon beside I was looking for information on that bitch but I found one of the main Hydra super-soldier oh well might as well save her then go after helping the webhead' thought Hawkeye

"Hey can you tell me where I can find the gift shop" asked Hawkeye as he prepared to fire his bows as the four Hydra soldiers turned to face him before they could doing anything Hawkeye fired the four Trick arrows four shock arrows and knock out the four Hydra soldier and slowly walks over Huntress

"You ok babe" asked Hawkeye as he tries to wake her up eventually she comes round and looks

"Don't call me babe were am I" asked Huntress

"Inside a Hydra Super-soldier base located in about six or seven miles of the coast of New York and we are heavily out numbered so what you are powers" asked Hawkeye

"None I'm a human so what's your power" asked Huntress

"Just my luck to save some chick in a costume late for Halloween are we I was hoping for a mutant or An Avenger" asked Hawkeye

"You never did say what your power where or what your name" asked Huntress collecting her gear from one of the downed Hydra soldiers she checked her crossbow before priming it with a crossbow bolt

"Hawkeye lets find Spiderman girlfriend then save the webhead then find away out of this Hydra facility and contact SHIELD clean up house here" said Hawkeye

"I think we should hide the down Hydra goons before we search for Her we don't want to be over run by Hydra goons" said Huntress

Elsewhere at the same

1900 hours

Limo

In the back of a black limo being driven by Happy Hogan it has Tony Stark in the back of the limo with Pepper Potts and James Rhodes they both notice that Tony is examine a USB flash disk

"Sir we are nearly at the meeting point with the Ghost " said Happy as he continued to drive the vehicle

"Thanks Happy" said Tony as he continues to look over the USB flash-disk as the limo continues to drive through the streets of New York City

"Tony we all think this is a terrible idea we don't even know who the Ghost is working for they he could be working for Hydra, AIM or someone worse and your preparing to hand over your tech to mercenary who end up selling to ever know terrorist organisation and militant group across the world" said Pepper

"I know that Pepper but he's taken a group of students hostage and will execute them at midnight and one of those students is Peter Parker your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman beside I designed a little surprise when Ghost access the flash disk it is designed with a Trojan horse that allow Jarvis and SHIELD to locate Ghost base of operations so the other Avengers can rescue them beside" said Tony

"Sir Batgirl says she has discovered a possible location of midtown Students and she is going to investigate the location" said Jarvis as he patched into the limo computer system

"Sir should I continue to the location or wait and see what Batgirl discovers at the location or will you be needing cases sir" asked Happy

"No Happy might be a decoy no telling where the Ghost has them stored or if Ghost has a back-up plan so Jarvis have Wasp, Nightwing, Tigra, Antman join her" said Tony

"Right away sir I'll inform Mr Grayson, Dr Pym, Miss Dyne and Miss Nelson to head Miss Gordon location" said JARVIS

Back Now

Hive Entrance

Karai arrives at the dump to see the turtles battling with Deathstroke she watches as Leonardo and Deathstroke clash swords while the three other turtles are trying to catch their breath as Leonardo continue to clash with Deathstroke eventually both of Leo' twin Katana break under pressure of clashing with Deathstroke

"I have to say I'm very impressed you are skilled with those but you had no chance against me but if your four join me I can improve your skills ten fold none will fear you because of your appearance you could get power" said Deathstroke

"I say we kick your ass then storm the Hive and find April" said Ralph charging at Deathstroke but he keeps dodging each of the attacks and even used Donatello bow to counter some more of Raphael attacks eventually Deathstroke disarmed him knocking into a pile of garbage and using Donatello bow staff wind Raph which caused him to drop to his knees

"You can never hope to defect me using such anger" said Deathstroke

"Cow 'a' Bunger" screamed as Mickey goes on the offensive swing his pair of nunchucks at Deathstroke who dodge each of the attacks again Deathstroke grabs the other ends nunchucks and monkey tossed him into a pile of garbage

"Real shouting a catchphrase is just stupid if hadn't of said it you could of stand if you didn't say it alerted me to you and prepared me for you attacks " said Deathstroke

"why are you protecting a Hydra facility when they kidnapped children and threaten to kill them for some guys" asked Leonardo as Deathstroke trains his sword at him which caused Karai jumps down from the Crane and looks at Leonardo struggling to get to his feet she draws her sword

"so who are you a friend of these giants turtles or something else" asked Deathstroke as he faced her

"Your no match for him Karai get out of here" said Leonardo

"And what deny my father vengeance against his enemies if I must protect my father enemies then I will" said Karai drawing her sword and charged at him the pair started trading blows

"Like I said before I'm Impressive but like I said you girl you are nowhere nearly my skill level" said Deathstroke as he and Karai sword continued to class eventually like with Leo sword broke under pressure from Deathstroke weapon as Karai develops a shock look as she examine her broke sword Deathstroke sweep her leg from under her and stands over and place his sword at her throat as the other Turtle joined Leo and help him to his feet

"Join me I can improve yours skills ten fold and be able to obtain revenge for your father" asked

"I won't betray my father and master for anything" said Karai

"Such a shame I was looking for a great apprentice I will spare you lives if you leave and never return or death await you" said Deathstroke as he blade inched closer to Karai throat

"Spare her and I join you" said Leo before Slade could accept his request a communicator starts beeping and he answered to reveal Madam Hydra on the screen

"Slade Red Skull request you back at the portal room you are to return to your world he has an Assassination for you was there a problem it showed on the CCTV you fighting four Giant Turtles and a female Foot Ninja we will need to deal with the Foot Ninja and their leader Shedder orku Saki and these Giant Turtles must be dealt with none must interferer with a Hydra operation " said Madam Hydra

"Understood Madam Viper" said Deathstroke and put the communicator away and looks down at Karai and then looks at the four Turtles

Its seems fate is on your side Turtles I have other priory maters to deal with" and puts the sword away and walks away

"Are you ok Karai" asked Leonardo as he goes over to Karai and helps her to her feet

"Don't think this change anything between Leo you are still my enemy" said Karai

"Show some thanks we saved your life from that dude if was me I would let him kill you" said Raphael

"I didn't ask for your help say out of my business" said Karai

"why are you here anyway Karai?" asked Leo

"My father asked me to track down one of his missing men I followed his cell phone signal to this location and when I got here I saw you battling the character that pretty much it" said Karai as she looked around the dump she spotted a dead Foot clan member he had been badly beaten before his death

**Elsewhere at the same time **

Roof of the Warehouse

Waterfront, USA

Batgirl is knelt down looking the skylight watch she see is a large group of Midtown high school students what else she discovered was a number of oil drums which had claymore mines placed on top of the drum

'Damn it no sign of Peter it only appear the only one other student appears to be missing which means this is a back up location were they dumped them after they kidnapped them know they have the place rigged to explode and no telling how many people Ghost has guarding these students to many to risk entering the building' though Batgirl as she moved a small device and placed it on the glass she heard two people talking

"Hey man did you here what happened in Dr Witter lab" asked one of the Hydra soldiers with a female voice

"No what happened I Haven't been to the Hive since lunch" asked a second Hydra Soldier with strong Brooklyn male accent

"No some smoking hot chick with the most perfect athletic body and in the most sexist and hottest also the most impractical costume you could think off appeared in a blinding light and get this she was armed with a crossbow she fired it at Dr Witter and you know Witter has spider power was able to dodge her attack" said the first soldier

"Hey tell me you got a picture of it Jasmine" asked the second soldier

"You bet I had Jackson text it to me do you want to see it" asked Jasmine

"Damn it if I wasn't married I would so total go after her sweet ass what about you Jasmine would go after that sweet thing" asked male Hydra soldier

"Hell yeah I'm a lesbian after all hey I even would convince Jill to a three some so any idea what Ghost plans to do with these brats anyway once he gets us the stuff from Stark international mainframe" asked Jasmine

"Don't tell me you hate children Jasmine I'm expecting my first beside it be another recruit for Hydra army he will be the third Blaine clan to become a loyal Hydra member" said male

"hence why I'm a lesbian so anyway once Spiderman been conditioned we will have an Avenger turn coat and loyal assassin hey Witter create him his own sidekick some red head girl even gave her spider powers as well guess Commander Drew is the second Spiderwoman after Doctor Witter of course" said Jasmine

"yeah what ever what" said male soldier

'Hum this Hive facility must be where they are keep Peter and this Red head girl so inform Stark the kidnapping was a decoy the real target is Stark international' though Batgirl as she then removed the device from the glass and placed her figure to the side of cowl but before she could contact the other Avengers she attacked by Black Spider

"I guess I have to give Ghost credit to have two members of his crew guard those punks kids and even better an Avengers as they call them and female bat I guess I can impressive Ra' Al Ghul when I bring the Detective sidekicks head I'm sure Whiplash can handle the brats while I deal with you" said Black Spider

"Sorry that's a disappoint to you" said Batgirl getting into a fighting stance as Black Spider also got into a fighting stance

"Do you really think you have a chance against me I was trained by the League of Shadows who have basic self defence training at best we know very about you Batgirl we have stolen Batman files on all hero and how to beat them including his sidekicks" taunted Black Spider

'Damn you Bruce you have means to take me, Dick, Stephanie and Tim down as well you paranoid sob' thought Batgirl as Black Spider charges towards her and launch a right hook which she counters and deliver a right hook of her own

"Not Bad not nearly good as me" said Black Spider and deliver a round house and she counter with a sweep kick knocking him down to the ground he tried to perform his own sweep kick but Batgirl is prepared for it moves out of the way as gets back to his feet he then proceeds to attacking Batgirl manage to get a few hits in on Batgirl before she deliver her own Takedown and then proceed to handcuff him a few seconds later Nightwing, Tigra, Wasp and Ant-man arrive on the scene

"Batgirl Have you found Spiderman" asked Wasp

"Yes I have found out his location he currently at a Hydra facility called the Hive but it seems from heard bellow that a Red head has been taken as well while the rest of the Midtown high school students are surrounded by oil drums and some explosives as well" said Batgirl as she looks at Nightwing who is looking at the Black Spider handcuffed

"Hey Is that Black Spider" he asked

"yeah it seems that whoever teleported us to this world is sending villains as well or that he is working with Hydra or that Ghost is working freelance for someone else and they were talking about Huntress it sounded like she been teleported into the Hive facility we need to find it after we stop Ghost

Yeah it is seems who ever teleported us to this world is sending villains here as well seems he has teamed up with Hydra or this Ghost character and overhead some Hydra soldier talking that Huntress has been teleported by the same person that teleported us she in some facility but we need to save those student first then find the Hive and rescue Spiderman, Huntress and the missing student" said Batgirl

Also at the same time

Conditioning Room

The Hive Facility

Mary Jane know dressed in a Hydra uniform is lead with two Hydra soldiers one male and one female into the conditioning room inside the room is a weapons X like equipment for memory alternations she looks to see a doctor working on a Ipad type device as she brought into the room out of the corner of her eye she see Peter Parker in a hydra like Spiderman uniform and already secured in place in a second chair and has the helmet cover his head and helmet is connected to a large computer

"Place her in the other I'll condition the pair together" said the scientist as he continued to work on the Ipad device as the two soldier escorted her to the chair placed her in the chair and secured her in place and put the helmet on as the lead scientist start doing something on the Ipad

"So Doc are you the only person in the Conditioning room" asked the male soldier slowly removing his helmet as the scientist continues to work on his Ipad as the male soldier is Clint Barton alias Hawkeye as he looked at the female Hydra soldier removed her helmet to reveal Helena Bertinell alias

"You know I always work Madman Hydra doesn't like to see what Twisted thing I can come up with so leave the room understood" said the Scientist as he continues to work as the Conditioning machine started up not noticing the impostors as Hawkeye draws his bow and fired a shock arrow and the scientist is knocked out and looks at the Ipad

"Impressive" said Huntress as she removed the restrain on Mary Jane and then removes the helmet from her head and MJ stands up as Huntress does the same to Peter restrains eventually he was fried as well

"How old are you kid" asked Hawkeye

"Seventeen" said Peter Parker as he covered his face with a make shift Hydra balaclava

"More like fifteen if you ask me so what the plan for getting out of this" asked Huntress

"I haven't quite thought that through let my main goal was to locate information on that traitorous widow bitch now I have to settle for two civilians and menace hey Spider have you tracer on you" asked Hawkeye

"Yes" said Spiderman

"then use them see if you can summon Supergirl" said Hawkeye

"You do know we are underwater and she comes crashing through a wall this whole a facility would flood killing us and all my class including Flash I won't do it there must be an emergency exit or submarine facility that we could use to escape" said Spiderman

"Oh very good plan with three very real problems the first problem this facility is over run by Hydra soldier and whatever other twisted Hydra super-soldier they secondly Mary Jane has had no real training with her new found superpowers and thirdly none knows how to pilot a Submarine

"You sound worst then Stark Webhead and beside this is a cake walk I've even had a lot worse working for SHIELD all we is keep the red head

"shouldn't we escape before they come looking for us" asked MJ

"Red has a point so what are we going to steal a Hydra sub and escape the facility" asked Hawkeye

"So about the Submarine any idea how we are going to use that to escape from here so does anyone know what level we need for the Submarine pen because I sure as hell didn't" asked Huntress

Spiderman, Hawkeye, Huntress and Mary Jane left the conditioning room and head sneaked through the facility heading towards the Submarine hanger after a few minutes they arrived in the Submarine hanger as they arrived in the centre of the room as Spiderman is struck by his Spider Sense as he dodges a metal scorpion tail he looks up to see male figure wearing a metallic green armoured suit they are surrounded by a dozen Hydra soldiers and a female in purple armoured suit with a metal scorpion tail and a female dressed in Hydra version of Spider man uniform

"Going some were web-head" asked male figure with a scorpion tail

"just who are you suppose to be" asked Spiderman looking at the male scorpion figures as he clench his fist as he looks at Spiderman

"The name Scorpion and I'm going to be your executioner if you don't return to the conditioning room here hoping you don't I have a real bad score to settle with you web head" said Scorpion as the Hydra soldiers trained their weapons at them

"I think I would remember if I ever meet some dude in a giant Scorpion mech suit before" said Spiderman

"The name Mac Gargan and I was a purple Dragon you beat me and slam my back against a wall six time before I past out you broke my back in six places for some stupid old dude that played hero he should have known better the doctors couldn't repair the bloody damage you did to me I was paralysed from the neck down" said Scorpion

"That old man was a good man I'm sorry I lost control of my anger" said Spiderman

"What you think that is good enough just say your bloody sorry I don't think so had to give up my dream of medical schools to look after Mac so what if he was a Purple Dragon paying for me to go to medical school so what if he robbed 7/11 store and petrol stations there was never any need to slam him into a wall six times you are the reason we became like" said the female Scorpion mech

"How is it Spiderman fault you became like that and if Spiderman hadn't stopped you then the police would have arrested him or a 7/11 owner would have killed him and you would have been alone" said Huntress

"No it's Spiderman bloody fault that Mac and me were forced to go to Oscorp scientist Dr Smyth to become perfect cross species combing Scorpion DNA with state of the Art cybernetic implants so we could become the ultimate Spider Slayer and by the way you can call me Scorpia" said the female in mechanical Scorpion suit

End of Part 2


	12. Race Against Time Part 3

Race Against Time Part 3

Central Park

Tony Stark is stood opposite The Ghost, Beatle, Crimson Dynamo and squad of Six AIM soldiers all aim weapons at the billionaire and Avenger

"Have you got us the Armor tech I asked for Mr. Stark" asked The Ghost

"I have it here check it for yourself if you don't believe me Ghost?" said Tony and throw the USB flashdisk at The Ghost who caught it with ease and then tosses it at an AIM agent

"Check it out" said The Ghost

The AIM soldier removes a wrist top laptop computer and connects the USB device to it and starts to access the Blueprints of the Ironman Mark 5, Hulkbuster Armor and number of other Ironman suits

"They all check out we are ready to upload them" the AIM agent

"No release the children you took hostage Ghost" demanded Tony as Ghost as the Beatle brings up his wrist cannon and aims it at Tony Stark who remains calm at the turn of events and press a button on his watch

"Any last word Stark" asked The Ghost

"Not really just buying time that all Jenkins I really hoping the little surprise will work its magic really dressing up as a giant Beatle Jenkins I have to say I'm impressed by you suit design for Hammer Industries knock off" said Tony

"Watch it stark you have got any back up to help you" said Beatle just then AIM soldier that was examining the Ironman armor blueprints on the wrist top laptop computer as the data is deleted

"We lost the blueprints" said the AIM

"What are you playing at Stark you've just cost the Midtown High School" demanded The Ghost as something catches his eye of an incoming Ironman suit

"You see while you were access the Armor tech I was access your system so I could track the location you had the missing students I have to say good plan Chameleon but you let yourself down the Ghost is left handed not right handed and he's 5'9 not 5' 6" I guess you can't change your high like most shape-shifters also the thanks to a little help from Batgirl I was able to fit the USB device with a disruptor that' I have modified it shut down all short wave communicator minus my armor communicator " said Tony as the AIMS soldiers then trained their weapons and tried firing them but nothing happened

"Oh did I forget to mention that the USB device also allows me to shut down your weapons preventing them from firing" said Tony as his suit arrived and then started to form around Tony and soon Ironman was ready to fight the two Armored villains as Chameleon made his way to an AIM Dropship and is followed by the AIM soldier but there path is blocked by Supergirl

"Going somewhere" asked Supergirl floating in the she has her arms folded she doesn't know that Metallo is sneaking up behind still she starts to fell the effect of green kryptonite that Metallo uses to power his body he proceed to smack her across Central Park and he slowly makes his way towards Supergirl

"I'm going to enjoy killing you that I will get back to our universe and kill your cousin" said Metallo as Supergirl struggle to stand she collapse to her knees and proceed punch her into the ground

"You don't even have your little girlfriend the bat-babe don't worry I will hunt down her and kill her" he taunted and proceed to punch her again before a SHIELD smacks him in the face knock him backwards as the SHIELD returns towards it owner Captain America

"Leave her alone" said Captain America as he stands in front of Supergirl as Metallo made his way towards the pair

"You really think you can take on me" asked Metallo as he punches Captain America who block it with his shield which give Cap the opening and deliver a right hook followed by a left hook that stagger Metallo

"Really going to stick up for her she a freaking alien her cousin" said Metallo

"I protect everybody no matter about their creed and if you want Supergirl then you will have to go through me" said Captain America as he got into a fighting stance as the AIM soldier have got new Weapons and now aim them at Captain America who has his shield

"You are unwise to come alone Avenger" said Metallo

"Who said I came alone" said Captain America as lighting struck and destroyed the AIM Dropship as the figure of Thor hovering in the air swing his Mjinor before landing next to Captain America which cause the AIM agents to flee

"Cowards" shouted Metallo

"Sorry I draw the line at Stark no way I'm not getting paid enough to fight Thor no money on earth is enough see you later" said the Chameleon and he ran off as well

"Have at thee metal demon" said Thor charging at Metallo and slamming his hammer into Metallo chest that sent him flying across the park and away from Supergirl as Captain America help Supergirl to her feet "Thanks Captain" said Supergirl

"What sorcery was that to affect you?" asked Thor

"Not sorcery that John Corbin a villain for hire from my universe goes by the name Metallo and it was using a rock from my cousin home planet it weaken me and my cousin if we are close to it called Kryptonite even Batgirl and Nightwing have a shard on them in a lead line pocket on their utility belt" said Supergirl

"You should ask them to remove them if they weaken you" said Captain America

"No I prefer in our universe a division like SHIELD called Cadmus stole a sample of my DNA and created a clone of me they called Galatia to save a long story short I prefer if Batgirl and Nightwing have a sample if they encounter Galatia I think we need to find Metallo before he escape" said Supergirl

"True but I think we should assist Son of Stark first his problem greater" said Thor as he, Supergirl and Captain America look at Ironman in a battling between Crimson Dynamo and Beatle

"You take one the hero I'll deal with the billionaire" said Beatle and proceeds

"Sure Comrade just keep your guard up Starks tricky" said Crimson Dynamo heading toward and proceed to punch Supergirl but his fist is grabbed by his fist and she the proceed to punch him and knocks him out cold which Beatle who is knows standing over the prone Ironman

"Jarvis proceed to divert the power from the repulsors to the unibeam and also while your act it could you scan Beatle armor and tech I want specks and what powering his suit" said Tony

"As you wish sir" said Jarvis as proceed to charge the unibeam and run a scan of Beatle Armor as Beatle stands over and aims his energy rifle at Starks head

"Any last word Stark" asked Beatle

"Yeah don't buy your Armor tech from China and you should pay attention" said Ironman

"Sir the unibeam is at a 100% power" said Jarvis

"Oh I didn't see that coming" said Beatle and is blasted by the Unibeam and sent flying and come crashing down and is knocked out cold

Warehouse

Batgirl and Nightwing each proceed to throw a remote control Batarang which they use to disable the bombs around the kids as Wasp and Antman head towards the kids they are soon joined by Batgirl and Nightwing

"Are you kids ok do you know if they separated you" asked Batgirl

"They only took Pete and Mary Jane somewhere Madam Hydra seemed to know something about Peter parents and I think they have taken MJ to control Peter" said Gwen

"Do you know where they took you when they took the bus" enquired Nightwing

"No they sedated us for the most part I did over them talking while I was coming around that they were going to hit Stark International while the stark was at the meeting with The Chameleon disguised as The Ghost he was going to rob Stark international you have to warn Mr. Stark and my dad he a police officer" said Gwen

Batgirl proceed scan the Bombs around the students and the removes the lid to find that they were empty and the C4 was actually modeling clay

"The bombs are decoys" said Batgirl

"Could have told you that if Stark played by the book and didn't let his ego cloud his judgment" said Man as he walked out of the shadow to reveal Nick Fury and a dozen SHIELD agents

"Agents escort these kids out of here while I discuss things with the Avengers" said Nick

"Yes sir corneal" said one of the SHIELD agents they proceed to escort the Children out of the warehouse after a few minutes later only the Avengers and Nick Fury remained

"How did you know about this place Fury" asked Batgirl

"The Punisher be watching the water front for a month now he discovered that Hydra were moving a large shipment of weapons and equipment to an offshore facility when he saw Madam Hydra and her bodyguard and enforcer Bane leave a cargo ship that came from this offshore facility he also witness the midtown students being taken to the facility on orders from female Doctor a Charlotte Witter a former Oscorp Industries employee after caught testing on humans by Oscorp board of directors now believed working freelance we think our mole in Hydra told us the location they have your team mate Spiderman and his girlfriend " said Nick

Elsewhere at the same time

Hydra Base

Spiderman dodges Scorpions tail as it destroy a number of wooden crates he then dodges a punch from Scorpion while Mary Jane watches from behind some shipping crates while Hawkeye and Huntress are battling the Hydra soldiers

"Scorpia bring me the Red head she belongs to Hydra" said the female Spider-woman figure as Hydra soldiers are being knocked out by the Archers

"Sure thing boss" said Scorpia and charges towards were Mary Jane is hiding as she locate her she swings her scorpion tail but acting on a new instinct she dodge it and then Scorpia tries to punch her but same warning signal Spider man gets she dodges them but eventually Scorpia get a punch in and knocks Mary Jane to her knees and Scorpia grabs her by the throat

"You're coming with me Red you belong to Hydra" said Scorpia as she looks over to where Spiderman and Scorpion are and see that Spiderman is holding his own against her boyfriend when Mary Jane see her opening she delivers a right hook which causes Scorpia to lose her grip on Mary Jane throat

She back away from Scorpia as she clacks her knuckles as she moves towards her she then swings her Scorpion tail which Mary Jane uses her Spider sense to dodge by jumping on the wall of the Submarine hanger

"Get down here and fight me" demanded Scorpia as she launches her tail at Mary Jane who uses her spider sense and dodges it and she then lands behind her Scorpia starts shooting acid which Mary Jane dodges it.

Spiderman is dodging Scorpion attacks while watching Mary Jane and Scorpia battling each other while Hawkeye and Huntress have defected the Hydra soldier and focus battling Spider-woman but she proving a match for the Hydra agent

"You think we are going allow you to take something that belongs to Hydra" asked Scorpion as he swung his scorpion tail which Spiderman dodges and punch him the face and knock Scorpion backwards but he then charges at Spiderman and takes him through at dozen ship crates destroying them Scorpion then stands over the down Spiderman

"Any last word Web head" he asked as he prepared to strike at the down Spiderman Scorpion looks around to see that Scorpia still trying to hit Mary Jane who keeps dodging her attacks

"It a shame you and red would have made a great duo oh well I'm sure Madam Hydra can find a suitable replacement and she will forget about once she been Conditioned" said Scorpion and swings down the scorpion tail which Spiderman catches and then proceeds to punch him

"I won't allow you hurt Mary Jane" said Spiderman as he proceed to rip his tail off and punch him over and over again knocking backwards as Spiderman makes his way towards Scorpion the fighters keep trading punches and eventually Spiderman knocks Scorpion out he looks over to see Scorpia standing over Mary Jane backing away from her and that Huntress and Hawkeye are struggling against Spiderwoman

Elsewhere

Dr Charlotte Witter is holding a vial of Blood while talking on a cellphone with Dominic McKnight while standing at the base self-destruct system

"Have you got a sample of Spiderman blood?" asked Dominic

"Yes sir I have acquired a sample of Blood from Spiderman" said Dr Witter

"We are a step closer to creating project Dark Avengers what about Project Spider-woman 2" enquired Dominic

"She is not under Hydra control let she and Spiderman are trying to make her escape from the facility" said Dr Witter

"Activate the base facility Self-Destruct system" said Dominic

"Yes sir" said Dr Witter as she started to activate the base self-destruct system and Doctor Witter then heads towards an escape pod and escape the facility.

Submarine hanger

Scorpia is being pulled back by Spiderman but eventually she sliced the web line and she turns to Spiderman and slowly makes her towards Spiderman

"I'm going to kill you web head" said Scorpia

"Yeah I've heard it all before you villains need some new material" said Spiderman as he dodges her mechanical tail and impales into the wall which cause it to stick eventually she free it

"**THE SELF-DESTRUCT SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE EVACUATE THE FACILITY" **said a female computerized voice which caused all the people inside the Submarine hanger and looked at the scientist and other Hydra proceeding to escape crafts

"Leave her we'll get another shot at the we need to get out of here" said Spider-woman walking towards one of the two the remaining submarines while Hawkeye and Huntress recovering from the injuries

"What about Mac?" asked Scorpia as she walks towards the Submarine that Spider-woman was standing on the ramp to the submarine?

"Leave him we have no time for collect him" said Spider-woman

"I can't" said Scorpia

"Then your service to Hydra has come to an end enjoy your remaining time together for whatever time you have left" said Spiderwoman then boards the Submarine

"Fine" said Scorpia then boards the submarine and the Sub leaves the submarine hanger leaving the other behind Spiderman then lifted Scorpion to his feet carries him towards the remaining Submarine he is soon joined by Mary Jane, Huntress and Hawkeye who board the remaining Submachine and eventually the Submarine is launched from the facility as it explodes in the distance.

Submarine

Mary Jane is sat next to Spiderman while Hawkeye is piloting the Submarine while Huntress sits next to him while looking at Mary Jane and Spiderman sitting together holding hands

"So do you have a boyfriend" asked Hawkeye

"I don't really think it's the time to discuss this we need to get to the surface" said Huntress

"Yeah I guess you have a point babe" said Hawk-eye as he continues to pilot the submarine as the explosion from the destruction of the underwater facility which cause the submarine to rock before returning to normal

"Are you ok MJ" asked Spiderman as he removes his mask with his free hand

"I'm fine Pete I just hope the other are ok" said Mary Jane

"I'm sure they are MJ I promise I find a way to cure you MJ and protect you from Hydra" said Peter

"I should tell you something Pete I've always known your Spiderman and I know you will find a way to cure me" said Mary Jane

After a few minutes the submarine arrived on the surface three hero and Mary Jane exit the Submarine they look out at the ocean to see the SHIELD helicarrier hovering overhead and capturing the escaping Hydra agents a Shield transport come to the submarine Spiderman, Mary Jane, Hawkeye and Huntress board the Shield transport

Stark Industries

Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and James Rhodes are examining the CCTV camera system and watching the Cameras footage of The Ghost in the Armor vault stealing blueprints and Armor specs on all his armor held in Armor Vault

"Jarvis can you tell how much of the Armor Specs and other project Ghost stole" asked Tony

"Sir it appears that Ghost has accessed all but Project Rescue and Project War Machine which are still under locked down at the Avengers Mansion with all Avengers information it also appear he accessed the Arc reactor and down all information he could before I activated the system lockdown" said Jarvis

"What are Project War Machine and Project Rescue anyway?" asked Pepper

"Back up suits incase either Jane or any Stark industries personnel need to provided insurance to the Avengers" said Tony

"Beside Jane you talking about us aren't you Tony" Asked Rhodes

"Yeah I thought it was about time that I listen to my friends and have them at my side and with the black market soon to be running with Armor based on my tech Avengers are going to need all the help they can get they are your if want them" said Tony

Break Room

Avenger's mansion

Mary Jane Watson is sat on floor cuddled up she looks at a device neck to her it had Stark industries on the device standing in the door is Peter Parker he soon joined by Steve Roger and taps him on his shoulder

"How she doing kid" asked Steve

"She upset with what hydra done her she mainly worried that she won't see her Aunt Anna and being forced to hid her appearance from the her friends with that image inducer I told her that I will help her train her to help us her new found abilities till Doctor Richards or Doctor McCoy find a cure to what Hydra done to her"

Just Kara comes over to legendary Hero and Spiderman

"To me it sounds you Haven't you asked her If she wants you to cure her new find abilities sounds to me your being just like those bigots at the Mutant Response Division you have asked" said Kara

"I don't want her to risk her life when she didn't even asked for these powers it was my responsibility to keep her safe if I acted sooner she wouldn't have to live in fear from Hydra I should of used my Spider tracers to summon you I failed her like I failed Uncle Ben" said Peter

"What makes you think you failed your uncle Peter" asked Steve

"Because it was two weeks after I got my powers I was wrestling to make some extra money on the way home a criminal robbed 7/11 and did nothing to stop the criminal the robber I allowed him get away the 7/11 owner asked me why I didn't do anything to stop I simple told him it wasn't my job to stop him after arriving at the library a few blocks away I saw police and gathered someone I pushed my way through to see my uncle Ben dead I overheard police say that the criminal had been chased to the warehouse district I headed there cut a long story short it was Mac Gargan the same criminal I could of stopped when I had the chance he seemed Mac had tried to car jack my uncle in the end I nearly kill Mac ended up Paralyzing him and know he's become that criminal Scorpion because of me I won't allow Mary Jane to make the same mistake I made she didn't even ask for this" said Peter

"To me you aren't following your uncle teaching that with great power must come great responsibility to already forcing her decision you should allow her to make her own decision and for Mac has his self to blame for the path he chose not you I have to hold every time I punch someone because with one punch I could kill I have as much power as the Hulk" said Kara

"You should go and talk to her Peter she needs you friendship and support she what she wants maybe you'll get a sidekick and someone who become you successor and someone to care about" said Steve

"I guess" said Peter and goes over to where Mary Jane is sat and sits neck to her and puts an armed around her

Elsewhere at the same time

Phantom Zone

DC universe

Loki is walking around the baroness wildness of Kryptonain prison waste land known as the Phantom Zone

'such a dreadful place that give Hel kingdom a run for its money that reminds me I need to pay her visit sometime soon' thought Loki and he continued to walk through the baroness wildness of the Phantom Zone eventually he is cornered by two of Zod soldiers

"Who are you?" demanded one of Zod soldiers

"Someone who wants to see your master General Zod I have a deal for his ears only not some of his lackeys so tell him I have a message for him" said Loki when a the General Zod second in command Ursa wearing a Major Krypton army uniform walks over to him

"I am Ursa General Zod second in command tell me your message and I shall pass the information over to him leave us" said Ursa and the two soldiers then headed off leaving Loki and Ursa

"I am offering you and your master to get out of this place and a new world for your Kryptonain forces to conquer all you have to do is serve me and partner the Red Skull and Hydra to conquer two worlds and in return I will use a power Asgardians artifact to restore Krypton and will allow your master to Control it" said Loki

"Tell me what make you think I could be easily bought like that" asked a voice as General Zod as he walks towards Loki and Ursa

"Because I know you want revenge on the Jor-El and his family for your imprisonment in this dreadful place I can get you out of this Phantom Zone and put you on a new world for you to conquer and all you have to do is help me and my joint friends and I will restore Krypton and put you as it ruler" said Loki

"You have to me who you are I need to know who I am temporary working for anyway" asked General Zod

"They call me Loki the Norse God of trickery and mischief and soon to be ruler of Asgard and Midgard" said Loki

"As long as you live up to you end of the deal Loki I will assist you in your task" said General Zod

"I should mention that I can only send two of you to this new world the Cosmic cube has limited power and needs a good twenty four hours to forty eight to full recharge before I can send any more of your forces General Zod" said Loki and proceed to open a portal with the cosmic Cube which General Zod and Ursa proceed to enter the portal and disappeared and then Loki disappeared

End of chapter

What should her decision be wait for a cure or become a super-hero what should her alter ego be please post you answer in the review section please find out in next chapter


End file.
